Hyrule's Spawn
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Zorek Dragmire son of Ganondorf sets out to find his mother, a Hylian sorceress who had seduced his father...or so he had been told. Little does he know of his own father's dark designs and the inflicted suffering upon Hyrule and it's princess because of them. Rated for implied rape and violence
1. The Baby

Zelda fell back into the pillows; the last of her strength had left her when the nurse retrieved the baby. "It's a boy." the lady said taking the babe to the small tub of herbs to wash away all the blood, the babe was a fighter to be sure that he was wrestling the cord from around his neck when he came out. The babe screamed as the nurse swaddled him and brought him to Zelda to be fed.

"Get it out of my sight." She said coldly too weak to turn away from it but she looked up at the ceiling rather than the spawn. "Get his father to feed him. Or can he not do that? I thought he could do whatever he wanted."

"Please m'lady! The babe will starve if it is not fed and there are no wet nurses in the castle."

"Let it. His father didn't think I would keep the result of my rape did he? Get rid of it."

"Please m'lady reconsider! The babe did nothing to you! Please we shall go to the castle town and find a wet nurse to feed him but he is hungry now."

"Get out!" Zelda screamed. Much to her chagrin the nurse left the babe in her arms before running out. "Damn her." Zelda whispered looking down at the crying baby. The goddesses certainly had themselves a good laugh when they made him. Zelda thought. The babe's hue of skin color was a few shades lighter than a Gerudo's thanks to Zelda's fair complexion. Blond fuzz covered his head, ha a blond Gerudo. His ears were smaller and less pointed than a Hylinian's, and his eyes… the goddesses would be cruel enough to give him his father's amber eyes. The babe didn't choose who his father would be, why should she hate it for being born. Zelda clenched her jaw as the babe ate with much greed having to switch him quite sure he would suck her dry before his first meal ended. The babe drooped against her chest once it was sated and started snoring softly; so, once it ate it passed out sounds like a Gerudo.

Zelda had annoyingly agreed to feed the baby. He ate like a warrior who thought each meal would be his last. He didn't seem to like anyone but Zelda handling him, regardless of what the laws thought, seventeen was too young an age to be birthing children. It was that a girl was of marrying age when she was sixteen and could start birthing when she was seventeen, ha Ganondorf must have been counting the days before he decided to attack. If he had done even a glance of research into Hylinian royal history he would find that women of royal blood were weak when it came to childbirth, her mother had died bearing her and to hear the nurses talk and to see all the blood on the floors and bed it was only by the grace of the goddesses that she hadn't died as well.

The babe grew quickly in the first few months and still after all the growing ate so much she had to sleep off the exhaustion of feeding him. Zelda felt kind of bad that she had to send it away, he was a sweet thing but just think of how he would be treated by the other nobles she mind as well kill him now. At least with the Gerudos he would be cared for. They might even treat him like a celebrity being the only boy birthed in the whole tribe. What was it? That only one boy was birthed in the tribe every hundred years, how the hell did that work? The man would have to live to be a hundred and get a woman pregnant and she doubted every Gerudo man lived that long, it was the duty of the man to replenish the tribe ha replenish, the books would use such a nice term to cover up what it really meant. Having sex with a different woman every night that's what was really happening. Was he that sick of the lifestyle, was he that picky that after having a choice between all those women he had to go and choose one from a different species all together and brutally rape her?

She should have seen it coming she should have fought back, she could have clawed at his face or kicked and bit him but she was paralyzed in fear unable to move. Pathetic that's what she was; she deserved it for being so foolish. Zelda slumped further into depression hoping that once the baby was gone, things would return to normal. She had to look on the bright side of things, that boy from the Kokiri would be coming tomorrow to give her the tribute each tribe would give every so often, she had only seen him once before. He was so handsome with his blond hair and those distant eyes. She blushed just thinking about it. She could offer him a room for the night when he came to get him to stay an extra day; after all, riding from the forest all the way to Hyrule castle wasn't a short journey. Today was the day the babe would be going away; he seemed to sense that and he fought back by screaming and kicking every time someone would try to take him out of her arms. If she tried to put him down he would scream and hold up his arms for her to pick him back up. She would have to wait until he went to sleep for the night.

The babe fought with all its might before finally giving way to sleep. Zelda handed him up to the messenger along with a note. The babe was wrapped in several layers of blankets and swaddles to keep it warm Zelda knew how cold the desert got at night. The messenger looked down at her as if she would change her mind. No, he had to grow up away from all the torture of court he had to grow up, free to do as he wishes without being held back, he might even get through to his father. The rider rode off at full speed the babe held close. The particular horse chosen for this ride was the fastest in the kingdom. it had been given to her by a farmer who said his horse had gotten loose and when she came back she was bulging with a baby; she must have met up with a Gerudo stallion, they were the fastest horses in all of Hyrule. The rider arrived in good time with the babe still asleep. Gerudos poured out of the stone fortress to see who it was. Guards lowered their weapons when Ganondorf came forward, looking as if he was just woken up, his hair was disheveled; he was still shirtless despite the bitter cold. "What are you doing here Hylinian?" He asked as the rider dismounted.

"A letter from the princess." He handed Ganondorf the scroll.

Ganondorf read it silently. "Ganondorf, here is your child I have fed it for the proper amount of time which a babe should feed off of its mother, since you were heartless and stupid enough to not consider consequences such as how it would be treated by the people or that I almost died bearing it makes me hope you will be a better father than you are a man. – Princess Zelda" Well well, the princess had kept it; a hybrid how amusing. The rider handed him the small bundle and remounted "oh and she told me to tell you to rot in hell." the rider smiled before riding off.

"What is it?" one of the women blurted out trying to see the small bundle.

Ganondorf pulled the small hood off the bundle to see two drowsy amber eyes looking back at him. "It's a boy." He said softly.


	2. Welcome Home

"Eat the bloody food! You say you're hungry but you won't touch it!" Ganondorf bellowed staring down at the baby who he had decided to name Zorek who looked down at the mutton and stared back at him. "That's perfectly good food I caught it!"

"What's going on in here?" Nabooru's stern voice rang out from the doorway.

"This is impossible! It wants food but it won't eat the food I got it!" Ganondorf threw his hands in the air and stormed off.

"And what the hell is he suppose to chew this food with? He doesn't have any teeth!" she yelled after him feeling her blood rise. "Come here cutie." She cooed picking up the baby, carrying it towards the women's quarters. "We will get you some food you can actually eat sweetie."

"And he tried to feed the baby all that meat?" one of the Gerudo women who was also feeding asked as she looked over at baby Zorek who splashed around in the baby food as he ate it. "Hasn't he ever seen a baby getting fed?"

"Apparently not." Nabooru said cleaning up some of the food he splashed on the floor. "He is such a cutie! I do hope the other babies will be nice to him. What if they pick on him?"

"You are starting to sound like a mother." the woman laughed. "Keep in mind that Ganondorf brought him into this world by force he needs to take responsibility for his actions and raise the boy."

"Well if you ask me I say it's that Hylinian tramp's fault!" Another woman cut in sitting down with the two as she fed her own baby. "Seducing him with all her Hylinian dark magic! He's a man he couldn't help it."

"And as a man he should know that his actions have consequences." The other woman said back her voice having an edge to it.

"I'm not convinced. I still blame that girl. Turning an honorable man away like that."

"Ha! That is funny" Nabooru said picking up Zorek and cleaning him off before handing him to a woman who was walking by so she could clean up his mess. "I'm going to go let him converse with the other babies, hybrid or not he needs constant companionship." Nabooru took him back and headed for the further halls of the fortress where it was cooler. She found several other women with their babies and realized that Zorek didn't have any toys. Well they had only gotten him the night before.

"So this is the new baby we have been hearing about." a woman stepped forward and took him out of Nabooru's hands. "Let's have a look at him."

"Look at those ears!" one girl squealed and laughed.

"That's enough!" Nabooru growled taking Zorek out of the women's grasp.

"Oh don't be so high strung you came here to let him play with the others well put him in." another gestured to the pen where all the babies were playing with toys watched closely by their mothers. Nabooru reluctantly put him down in the pen and took a seat beside another woman.

Zorek was shy and he looked back up at Nabooru as if he wanted to leave. One of the baby girls crawled over and grabbed his ears and laughed. Zorek cried at that moment and Nabooru tried to pick him up but was bumped out of the way by the mother trying to pry her baby away from him. Another approached him. She dragged a rag doll and a soft teething toy and pushed the toy towards him. Zorek was still crying so he didn't notice. He seemed to arouse the curiosity of all the babies because they were all crawling or trying to get to him. Baby Zorek sniffled as he struggled to stop crying and settled down. None of the other babies gave him much trouble one or two tried to grab his ears but were quickly caught by their mothers. Those would be a problem. It would be fine if it was that he was just of lighter skin than the rest, okay he would be a bit of an odd ball with his hair being blond instead of red like all Gerudos were. It was those ears those Hylinian ears, grant it they weren't nearly as big or pointy as a normal Hylinian they still stuck out.  
The tribe was in an uproar to be sure, there hadn't been a baby boy since Ganondorf was a baby. They would have to find him clothes, toys; they had cleared a room just for him and had gotten it all ready for him. His room was cozy in only a way a Gerudo would be comfy. His crib was of good dark wood and was heaped with soft furs and pelts. Nabooru rolled her eyes looking at the wall. What would a baby need a bow for? She wondered staring at the bow and quiver hung on the wall awaiting the day he would be old enough to use it.

"He's taking a nap right now." Nabooru grabbed Ganondorf by the arm as he headed towards Zorek's room.

"He's my son I can see him if I want!" He growled pulling free and pushing back the flap that was the door to find the baby wrapped in his furs looking at him. "See? He was awake already." Ganondorf picked the baby up. He knew how to hold a baby just because he didn't know what babies ate or how to change and clean them didn't mean he was stupid. Why did she insist on lingering?

"Try to stay out of trouble until I return." she said taking her leave.

Ganondorf sneered at the flap when she left. "I'm not stupid. Who does she think she's talking to?" He turned to the baby who looked at him with wide eyes. "What? You got a problem with that?" He asked sharply. The baby made an odd gurgling sound and started kicking his furs off. "Yea you don't like following rules either. You look fine you don't need a nap." He said picking up the baby who exploded into laughter.

Nabooru left the baby's room thinking it was a bad idea but doing it because he did need time with his father, even if that man was an oaf when it came to caring for babies. Wasn't that the woman's job he would say. Nabooru entered her own room and sat at her desk. She never had a baby and she secretly wondered why someone wouldn't want one. Maybe it was his eyes that sickened his mother. She had tried to send Zelda a letter informing her on how the baby was doing and she got an apology letter from Zelda's nurse maid saying she would not read the letter or listen when they tried to tell her it wasn't from Ganondorf. She had since been writing back and forth with the maid, she was shocked to no end to learn that Zelda had actually wanted them to get rid of the baby and had refused to feed it. The maid said she had softened up to the babe since and she did agree to feed it. All this excitement in the course of one day.  
Gerudo hawks were so fast that she could have sent a letter to Hyrule and gotten them back within the hour which she had been doing over the course of the day. "I am so happy to hear that the baby is eating well." Nabooru read the letter that the hawk came flying in with only minutes before. "Zorek? That's a fine name, such a shame about Zelda's condition. I am hoping that the visit from the Kokiri representative will cheer her up. He should arrive around sunset. She is getting better, being with the babe had sent her into depression; no doubt those eyes of his were the reason. Zelda has made a full recovery from his birthing, yes the royal women of Hyrule have had many complications when it came to child birth throughout history it was a very close call indeed. Zelda had lost too much blood." Just like Ganondorf to act first and think second. Nabooru thought feeling her fist clench. That man! He took care of his own well enough, but he was so thoughtless! "She doesn't know I have been writing to you and I suspect she would not be happy if she found out. I must get ready for the arrival of our guests, I shall write to you later." Hmm why didn't she ever say her name? Oh well. She would just have to wait until tomorrow to hear from her.


	3. Tribute

**Okay so I actually have already competed this series and will be uploading it in parts every so often****, so enjoy and review!**

Zelda let out a shaky breath as the representative of the Kokiri approached her throne. Her heart raced as the scent of trees and grass seemed to float around the boy. He was clad in all in green, with blond hair that spilled out of his long hat, his boots making a soft squeaking sound as he traveled across the stone floor. He was only a few months older than her, yet he seemed to have an air of eternal youth about him.

"Your highness." He greeted taking a knee. Zelda lowered her head to hide the fact that this silly gesture had made a tingle of red reach her cheeks. "On behalf of all the Kokiri I traveled to pay her highness tribute." Zelda frowned slightly as he handed her a small item wrapped in a large leaf and tied with handmade string. Zelda slowly opened it to find an ocarina. A beautiful piece made from smooth wood that had been polished and stained to a wine red with swirling vines and odd runes etched in gold into its sides. "The wood used to make it was given from the Great Deku Tree himself and our best wood worker carved the runes into it. That is real gold in the sides; it wasn't easy to come by though." He looked anxiously at her waiting for a reply. It wasn't the best tribute she had ever received. Still…it was better than what the leader of the Gerudos had decided to give her or rather take from her.

"I shall have to take lessons now won't I?" she asked amiably and he brightened. "It is a very fine piece. Hyrule recognizes the offering of the Kokiri." She sat back down in her throne and took several breaths to let herself, her heart settle down. This was foolish! A princess head over heels for a simple forest boy. It wouldn't work, it wouldn't. She had refused to allow any thought of it being possible to enter her mind. She would allow herself no such happiness. There was no happiness in ruling a kingdom and to think otherwise was foolish. Those fairy tales don't exist. A prince can't ride off into the sunset and marry a princess; they had to go through legalities and the scrutiny of the whole kingdom. A villain didn't just lock a princess in a tower when he captured her. Lust, misery, slaughter, the stories seemed to leave such things out of their pages.

Zelda looked up realizing that she had drifted off into thought. He was still on his knee? Was he waiting for her to dismiss him? Such protocol had long since been forgotten, this was a genuine gentleman. "Please." she gestured towards the meeting hall as she stood. For the sake of her heart, she would have to take close care not to let him stay too long.

Ganondorf spent most of the next morning lounging back in his fur covered chair, it being far too hot to do anything else. Zorek happily nestled in the crook of his arm and was content to lay there as his father drank by himself. "You know what?" Ganondorf asked turning to the baby as he poured himself some more of the spirits. "You're a fine looking baby. It's true. They should have thought about combining races ages ago." Zorek garbled out something that sounded like an agreement. "I know! I mean look at you! You have our great strength and all the other nice stuff that comes with being Gerudo and the Hylinians freak ears which I bet will give you enhanced hearing. You are going to make one hell of a hunter." He glanced at the baby who was playing with its foot. "You're going to be a real heartbreaker won't you?" he laughed and Zorek responded to this laughter with a giggle of his own. "I bet the world would be a hell of a place if there were more like you around. Maybe you can find a nice Zora and have a babe that can breathe underwater." He shook his head the drink settling in. Ha yea, he would only be with Gerudo women after all he was a prince…but what of the mixing of the bloodlines… hmm…maybe he should get a Hylinian so they would have to deal with the repercussions. He was a bit too drunk to be doing such complicated thinking right now.

"Well, let's get you out of here." He struggled to stand and put the cup down. "Nabooru would have my head if she caught us up drinking this early and I have to take a little trip to do her shopping." Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "I hate having to haggle with those idiot Hylinians! I mean we have herbs growing here what's wrong with those?" Ganondorf growled and left the room, bumping to a passing by guard. He handed Zorek to the passing by woman who carried him off without a word to be fed. She was heading that way anyways and he had to be out of the fortress before Nabooru woke up.

Ganondorf managed to ride off just in time as Nabooru made her way out of the fortress with Zorek. Everyone must think she was his mother or servant because she was always stuck with him. Some random woman had walked right up to her and handed off the baby. Luckily they had fed him before they thrust him at her. He wasn't a hard baby to handle. He was content to go anywhere and wasn't picky about who handled him, so long as they didn't touch his ears. His love of splashing in his food mercilessly while eating it was annoying to clean up by utterly adorable at the same time. No, all in all he was the perfect baby. She had been stuck with far worse. Nabooru rolled her eyes and groaned, the very essence of dread itself seeping out with it when she saw two small old women making their way through the tribe. Ganondorf's mothers. As if this day couldn't get any worse! "I told you we should have come earlier! I bet he went out to the city like he said he would. But no you had to finish up that potion and now he's gone!" one snapped.

"You liar! You were the one who wanted to wash out the bubbling pot before we left and I bet you forgot your gift for the baby didn't you?" the others snipped back and both began an all out brawl.

"You old hag! I will teach you a thing or two."

"You idiot! We are twins! We are the same age!"

"Ladies." Nabooru greeted with the best smile she could muster up. Din kill them now pleeease! She silently pleaded. Just strike them…strike them both down. Strike me! Strike me! I don't care just make them go away! She despised those horrid old women. Komae and Kotake the two sorceresses, Ganondorf's surrogate mothers. Old hags more like. They were tiny things; probably wouldn't have been tall enough to reach her if they weren't mounted on broom sticks. One wore blue and the other wore red, that's all she knew, not bothering to try and decipher between the two. Both were creepy, ugly, and vile in their own special way. Their ugly bulbous eyes that seemed to protrude right out of their heads and their older than time skin and voices were enough to make anyone want to retch.

"Is that the baby?" One flew forward to see what she was holding.

"The baby! Give him here!" Nabooru was pushed back a step as the two women grabbed the boy and started looking him over.

"Look at the baby!" Kotake cried raising and lowering one of Zorek's arms as if seeing whether or not it worked. She then went on to poke him in his side like she was testing a fruit to see if it was fresh. "Our son is truly the most handsome man in all of Hyrule to make an offspring of a hideous Hylinian look so good."

"Truly the most handsome." Komae nodded in agreement. "Look here! Look at that hair!" She shoved Nabooru out of the way so she could be on the other side of the baby and held up a handful of his hair. "It's almost white! How dare she ruin our beloved son's baby with such hideous hair! Look at it! Long and flowing just like a little girl's!"

"Like a girl!" Kotake squawked.

"Enough!" Nabooru snapped and both seemed to glare up at her. "I think the baby has been poked at enough for the day."

"Listen to her Komae! Speaking as if she is the one in charge." Nabooru felt her cheeks burn in rage as the two cackled at her. "Does she actually think what she says matters at all?" both giggled.

"We shall go and wait until our beloved son returns then we shall carry on with the visit." Komae sneered handing her the baby. "And don't you be doing anything to ruin him even more. Bad enough to have a Hylinian bear it now we have to risk you dropping him."

Nabooru clenched her fist at her side feeling her heart race and her body tremble as she tried with all her might to keep from punching the old hag as she handed her the baby. She waited until the two were gone before she allowed herself to open her mouth. "Useless old hags" she hissed in her teeth. Zorek made and odd burbling sound and Nabooru glanced down. "Don't let them fool you boy. Toys aren't everything." she chuckled when Zorek gave her a blank expression.

Zelda left the castle early, knowing that the boy would be leaving this morning and she had wanted to get him a parting gift. Silly it was but perhaps her hospitality would make him want to come back. This would be quick: run into town get the gift and run back to the castle. This wouldn't require guards, they would only slow her down, and she wanted to get there and back before the boy departed. He was so handsome. Zelda reminisced about their meeting feeling her heart flutter and made her quicken her pace. Zelda gathered up her skirts as she rushed through a back road and emerged into the sleepy town. Good, the stall she was looking for had just opened. She had decided to get him something simple. She had noticed how he eyed the flowers in the garden and had decided to buy him their seeds.

The salesman was quite agreeable as if he knew she was in a rush. After paying the man she put the small bags of seeds into the silk draw string bag she had taken to carry them and headed the way she came. Zelda had been in such a rush that her brisk walk pinched her sides and made them cramp. Zelda slowed her pace to give herself time to recover, and then she would sprint back to the castle if necessary. She slowed her pace and took in the surroundings…this place…no… she started running as fast as she could remembering this place all too well. She turned the corner and slammed into a person and knocking herself down.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we princess? I come to town and find you in the same exact place I left you. Did you stay here all this time?"

"Get away, how dare you come back! Haven't you done enough?" she cried when she saw him, this wasn't happening dear goddesses no. "Are you not satisfied with the child I gave you? Why won't you leave me alone?" Zelda found herself shouting yet all was dim and not a soul would hear her.

"What can I say I am drawn like a moth to the flame." he started slowly towards her as she struggled to get to her feet, while he was in town he mined as well have some fun. "It was hard to keep away. I've thought about returning for quite some time. The last one was quite handsome one must wonder what the next one would look like." Zelda gasped as he grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. She had to escape, she had to get away, she couldn't let him- Her thoughts silenced by the hard press of his mouth against hers. She felt sick and dizzy, she clawed at his hand as it crushed her thigh. He was too strong. She wouldn't survive another birth and she was in no hurry to die. She struggled to gain her senses enough to reach for her concealed dagger and used every fiber of her strength to plunge it into his back.

His eyes met Zelda's and for a moment she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he threw her to the ground and pinned her down. Whether it was by his hand or by his mouth she was gagged, there would be no one to hear her….again. Zelda silently cursed the goddesses for their cruelness as he readied himself. Zelda hadn't been able to control the muffled scream as he sent a wave of pain through her whole body. Please goddesses help me. She had already made her mind a blank, hiding in the farthest reaches of her subconscious, as she had before. She could blot out all pain and make him go away with her mind. He was not in it. Ganondorf seemed to pause, towering over her before turning around. She felt a few drops of blood drip onto her cheeks and run down her face.

Zelda had begged without cease for the goddesses' forgiveness as her savior came into view. Link must have followed her! Just like the prince who always seemed to arrive at the moment of truth in the story books. That had always annoyed her though, how about coming before it happened? Link pulled his sword free and pointing the blade still dripping with blood at Ganondorf. He simply chuckled removing his hand from where it had been up her skirts and pulled out his own sword. "I admire your boldness boy but shouldn't you be climbing a tree or playing your little flute right about now?" He recovered to his feet slowly and Zelda scurried to get to Link who blocked Ganondorf's way. "You still raise your blade to me? I was just having a little harmless fun. No harm done."

Link was silent he remained in his same warning position. He would never win against Ganondorf. Zelda thought seeing that his sword was actually a short blade, a very long dagger of sorts. And he had a shield made out of a piece of wood. Even if he did have a real sword and shield, Link was as he said compared to him a boy. He was. She prayed that they would come out of this alive, hating herself for doubting Link. She would kill that Gerudo herself if any harm came to Link. As if you could. The voice came to her mind, the voice she hated, the voice that sneered and laughed at every mistake she ever made and constantly reminded her of each in its time. We both saw how you handled yourself moments before. You should have just accepted you fate. Now you and the man you love shall die. It taunted and she banished the voice determined to help in any way she could.

"Very well boy." He grinned. "I will take my leave. Enjoy life a little longer you little whelp because that foolish courage will do far worse than I would have." he turned to the princess. "Until next time my love." He said with a mock bow. And with that he faded into the shadows. Zelda didn't know what to do or say. It was so humiliating that she had gotten herself into trouble a second time. And it was all because of her wanting to save time. She couldn't give him the gift now. Him knowing that she had only left the castle to get him something would make him feel worse and might keep him away. Link waited a few minutes before shyly picking her up and carrying her back to the castle. She struggled the whole way to hold the two halves of her torn bodice and what remained of her skirts together as they moved. How humiliating.

After arrival at the castle and the assurance of the nurse that he had just missed his mark and she was not with child did she allow herself to start breathing again. The boy stayed for several more days, far longer than required as Zelda was being treated before he departed on his horse. Zelda seemed to feel even more lonely than ever, even with her nursemaid always by her side. Why did he do it? He must have been drunk he didn't smell right. Still that didn't give him the right… as if once wasn't bad enough! She missed Link terribly and he had only been gone for an hour. She wished she could run away to the forest and be with him all the time. She found that her thoughts always turned to him now. He had been by her bedside the whole time. How could she just sit back and let someone like him get away? It was the law, she had to marry a noble. To hell with the law! What was so different between him and a nobleman besides money? Nothing! He was a Hylinian and therefore it wouldn't have been a problem at all…but they had to make sure that every ruler was miserable at all costs.

Ganondorf headed back to the Gerudo fortress, his saddle bags full of the assorted herbs and spices he said he would pick up. How did that boy get that blade to connect? Why didn't he hear him approaching? No matter he had his fun and was quite satisfied with himself. He wasn't actually expecting to run into her when he had come, but since he was there and so was she he didn't see any reason why not. The girl was just a fun fling and nothing more. He had a tribe to deal with; she was just to stretch the muscles in between. Why was he drawn to such a lonely pathetic creature? Perhaps it was that she was untouchable, forbidden. He was a thief and had enjoyed breaking customs like he broke every law he ran into. And such actions as his shook the foundation of law itself. A hybrid. It was considered unholy. Imagine the looks on her people's faces when they found out that their own princess had brought what according to them was a monster into this world.

The smoke from the dinner fires reached his nostrils a clear sign that he was finally approaching the fortress. He had only just entered the gates when he was run down by Nabooru. "Thank Din you've arrived!" she breathed grabbing the heavy bags and slung them quickly over her shoulders. "If I have to spent another second with those mothers of yours, you are going to be an orphan!" and with that she lugged the bags into the fortress. What was her problem? He glanced over to see Zorek with his mothers by a lit area.

"Ganondorf!" Both shrieked with excitement and flew over to him. "We took good care of your precious baby. Very good care. Why would you leave the young prince with that horrid woman? She might cripple him with her carelessness and dull wits. She almost dropped him!" Ganondorf paused knowing Nabooru did no such thing, finally seeing what Nabooru meant. She hated carrying heavy things yet she practically picked up his horse and carried it off with him still on it, if only to get away from these two. Humph, his mothers would hate anyone that they thought had the affection of their son. He liked Nabooru; she was a fine companion, not in a romantic way though. Okay maybe once or twice they had at it, but they were more like very compatible business partners than lovers.

"We made sure to indulge the young prince." Komae giggled.

"Many gifts." Kotake nodded. The babe looked tired. Did they smother him with the gifts? The babe was barely hanging on. Ganondorf picked up the Zorek who acknowledged him with a gurgle and kicking feet before passing out in his arms. He would have to deal with his mothers when he came back from putting Zorek in bed. He passed by the kitchen to see Nabooru quickly unloading and sorting all the herbs. She worked too much, it's not like there was no one else to do all the work in the tribe. Zorek lulled his head to one side, his foot twitching as he slept. Yes, he might not have succeeded at getting a second one, to keep Zorek company. But it didn't matter; he'd be seeing her again, one way or another.


	4. The young hunter and the boar

**16 years later…**

The young hunter waited silently among the desert brush, his spear ready and waiting to strike. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and dripped down his nose. Good. He smiled wickedly as his prey came into sight. Oh he had his choice of deer and rabbit to hunt, but for this occasion he was going to come back in style. He felt every sense heighten and his breathing become deeper as the large desert boar lowered its head and sniffed around the dirt. He silently took the two odd polished stones out of the pouch on his belt and dove out. The boar had gotten the full wave of odd pitch the rocks gave off which enraged many beasts as he clapped them together. The beast let out a shriek of rage and headed at a dead run for the boy. His skills and speed served him well, having dove for his spear and thrusting it through the boar's throat as it pounced on top of him. The boar went down soundlessly, unfortunately its corpse had fallen on top of him and was crushing him under its weight.

The boy struggled with all his strength, finally managing to push the boar aside and get free. He panted in exhaustion which soon became laughter as he loudly crowed his victory. He was so far in the desert that no one would actually hear it, that being the idea. He grabbed the boar by its tusks and pulled with all his strength back towards his horse, finding that he couldn't even budge it. Great, just great. He finally did something right and he couldn't even bring it back to the village. He plopped down and angrily sat on top of the dead beast. He had already spent a few hours trying to find something that would impress them. Now everyone was probably assuming that the town freak had finally died. He reached up to pet his horse as it knelt next to him and pressed its wet nose against the boy's ear. The sound of horse hooves approaching made him look up to find the last person he had wanted to see him.

"By the hell of Din!" The man breathed. "It's hot out here."

"You weren't suppose to follow me." The boy sulked. This being an even greater embarrassment. He had to rely on daddy to save him.

"You must have heat sickness if you think I was coming to help you. I was just hunting and happened to end up here." He gestured to an abnormally large buck that was tied to the back of his horse. He raised a brow in surprise to see that the boy was sitting on his catch. "Damn fine kill boy! Damn fine!" He beamed rather approving that like him his boy went after only the best.

"It doesn't matter a rat's ass if I can't even get it back to the village!" He snipped standing up and kicking the beast. "I should have just trapped a buck , at least I would be able to get it back to the village and people would have only laughed at me for a short time rather than come back with nothing!"

"To hell with them all. You are going to get this handsome fellow back to the village and make you something nice with those tusks." The man frowned as he tried to think of a way to do it. Usually they brought special attachments to drag it back if they went hunting for boar. He untied the stag from the back of his horse and headed back to the boy. "Well? Tie him up. I can carry this old thing back on my shoulders."

The boy paused finding that his nervousness had erased every lesson he ever learned about tying knots from his mind. He decided to tie up its legs and wrap the rope several times around its neck, middle, and feet then attached it to his horse. Come on. He silently pleaded with his horse. Please be able to drag it. His horse was a young one and still a bit scrawny unlike his father's full grown large muscled beast. The horse took one step than another slowly pulling the beast. He had decided to lead his horse on foot rather than have his weight on the beast as well. He felt a tingle of excitement as the village came into view, weakling huh? Well he doubted they ever caught a charging boar. His father was right it didn't matter what they thought.

He heard the shouts and signaling of his return. Just wait until they get a good look at his boar! Several women approached and undid the beast and carried it off while the watchers whispered in disbelief about him and his boar. Clearly his father caught it and decided to give him the credit. He felt his cheeks burn in anger. They still refused to acknowledge him! His father had only gave him the rope to carry it back. His freak ears could pick up everything they were saying. He could hear the nasty whispers.

"A handsome beast!" Nabooru greeted him by jumping on his back and messing up his hair. He was strong enough that he could carry her for a little while. "A fine omen. Catching such a large fellow on your birthday. I remember your father had taken down a large ram with his bare hands when he turned sixteen." She jumped off his back and gave him a joking smack on the back side. "Now go clean up. The celebration will be starting soon."

Zorek headed for his room in the further most reach of the fortress. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face not caring who saw. His long blond hair was hard and stuck together by dried sweat. Once again he would have to sit through and listen to their whispers. His freak ears had cursed him with incredible hearing. He sighed and scratched at his long pointed ears. Why couldn't he look normal like everyone else? He took a quick bath to rinse off the sweat then got into his birthday garbs. He felt sick, why did everything have to be thrust at him the moment he turned sixteen? It was basically the age of adulthood and of course that meant that as the man of the tribe he would have to start helping his father with the populating. He grimaced as he put his decorated vest on. He felt awkward not wearing a shirt against his will. He usually would walk around without one if it was too hot.

He looked down at his reflection in the basin as he brushed his long blond hair with his fingers before pulling it back. He did like one girl who was one of the few who actually liked him having told him that she thought his ears were cute. He liked her but…did this have to happen so soon? He was a virgin he didn't even know what people actually did… how one went about it. He reached for his fine boots which felt weird being such a close fit. He took one final look in the mirror and grimaced, he looked stupid. Gerudos went all out with old traditions or something like that which involved flashy colorful garbs. Well red wasn't such a bad color; his vest was a wine red with gold trim. His pants were baggy and decorated with the goddesses know what, and he had to wear a heavy necklace which was way too big for him. He slipped on his gold cuffs and put the odd head piece on. He grimaced at his reflection. Please Din. Kill me now.

His father didn't have to wear such foolish things and he was also dressed up for the ceremony. Why was he the only one that had to look like a fool? Nabooru elbowed Ganondorf to get his attention as the boy entered. "Ha ha, he is hating the outfit." she giggled.

"I did it he has to do it." Ganondorf said nonchalantly and Nabooru snickered.

With it being his birthday he would get the first of the food. He had thought about only taking a little bit to leave plenty for everyone else. He grinned slightly, he was a man, and as a man he should eat more than a woman. He heaped his plate with a favorite part of each thing noticing his father chuckling beside him. His father would heap his plate and he ate every bite. Zorek felt a little foolish he had taken way more than he could eat. Ganondorf went next then Nabooru followed by everyone else. There was plenty of food for the rest even with the two men of the tribe gorging most of it.

Zorek had eaten almost his weight in food. Luckily his pants weren't tight. He wanted to collapse right into his dish. He leaned back and groaned. He had only finished two thirds of the food. Him belching rather loudly made him feel more like eating and had sent a ripple of laughter throughout the table as he excused his bad manners. "Hey Royana." Ganondorf yelled across the table. "Zorek says he likes your cooking." Nabooru burst out laughing when Royana inclined her head at Zorek. He could be quite funny when he wanted to be but Zorek felt like crawling under the table and not coming back out. He kept his eyes on his food at all times as he finally finished the last of it. This was going great. He already made a fool out of himself and they had only just begun the celebration. They hated him because he was different. His father and Nabooru loved him but that made two out of the whole tribe. Well whether they liked it or not they had to get him nice gifts after all he only became a man once.

After dinner Zorek was led to a hut behind the fortress where he was pulled in by Nabooru, a bit confused. He noticed odd tools, pointed pieces of metal, and different containers of ink littered the tables inside. There were only two stools one was occupied by a Gerudo woman who was arranging tools, her tattooed back to them. "It won't hurt for long." Nabooru whispered and pushed him into the hut and scurrying off, the flap closing behind her.

"What? What won't hurt?" He asked in a panicked voice. He turned back to see the lone woman sitting in a stool continuing her arranging of a tool here and heating one there tapping the stool beside her without looking up to signal him to sit.

"Well my friend, after I'm through with you you're going to wish you had killed that boar with a slingshot." She chuckled. "You get an initiation brand AND a very lovely tattoo now. The spear mastery tattoo is a favorite of mine, long bold strokes and lots of intricate details to etch in, all occupying a good amount of space." She chuckled as he blanched. All Gerudos initiated got a special mark branded into their right arm. The brand wasn't large. It was about half the size of his palm. It would end up leaving a mark that looked something like a sun with odd runes and symbols around it. He watched wide eyed as she removed the red hot brand from the fire. This was the worst birthday ever! She glanced over his shoulder. "What is Nabooru doing in here?" she asked with shock and he turned around to see her. One of the tricks she found worked on the weaker spirits was to make sure they weren't looking. When he had turned his back she grabbed his arm and pressed the brand on it. He had a rather manly scream which was heard outside the tent and probably all the way to the Hyrule castle town.

"A brand and a tattoo." one of the women beside Ganondorf laughed. "He was born unlucky." Ganondorf rolled his eyes finding that he liked how the tattoos looked. When a certain weapon was mastered they would get a tattoo somewhere on their body. He remembered that the tattoo for the spear, would end up coming up from his hip and making an odd symbol and would branch off at his chest. Ha, his son was a glutton for punishment. He remembered that mastering bare hand combat got him a large one on his back. Almost three hours had passed before Zorek came out, a look of excruciating agony on his face. The Gerudos cheered as he came out. Women were lucky. Zorek thought as he stiffly walked back to his father every fiber of his body screamed in rage of the pain which made his ears ring. They don't have to get tattoos when they master weapons.

Zorek had to sit through dances in his honor the younger girls about his age would dance around like fools. Stupid dimwitted posers. They didn't like him and he didn't like them .They should not even bother parading themselves around like they were trying to impress him because they weren't. They would end up getting to pair up with his father when their time came anyways because he sure as hell wasn't going to give them so much as the time of day. What a waste of his time. They might look pretty on the outside but they were as ugly as the stables on a hot summer day on the inside.

Zorek leaned forward and winced from pain as Sentrial shyly took the spot light. He liked her happy to know she had a bit of a crush on him. She blushed and lowered her head when she saw him watching which made him smile. She was so pretty with her beautiful glowing shy eyes and her sweet voice. Gerudos usually looked the same with one distinction of their own like a dimple or something. She looked likes the rest yet there was an aura about her that separated her from all the others. She was just as, if not more beautiful than they were, her beauty heightened by her quiet humble charm. He smiled again; he couldn't wait for this foolish celebration to end so he could be alone with her. He cleared his throat and leaned back when he saw his father glancing at him with a raised brow. She performed alone. She didn't do those trashy dances like the others. She was by far the most flexible Gerudo in history and did odd stretches, flips, and other such things to show off how flexible she was with so little effort it looked as if she had no spine.

"You really are odd." Ganondorf whispered to Zorek catching him smiling at her. Sentrial was a nice girl to be sure, but she was still a shy blushing child. He hardly thought of her as being the next Nabooru, she would run away crying from shyness at the mere mention of it probably. Well better his son than him. One good thing about having a boy, he didn't have to deal with all the youthful raging hormones anymore. Crazy teenager girls!

"Just because I don't like posers doesn't make me odd." and with that he turned back and paid even more attention to her performance. It was his choice and he was sticking by it till the end, and if his father had a problem with it than he was just going to have to made due.

The celebration would go on for three days. As if one day wasn't bad enough! Was he going to have to get his nose pierced tomorrow too? He groaned in pain as he slowly lowered himself into his bed later that night. Nabooru had given him some salve to help with the pain, but it hadn't kicked in yet. He looked down at his chest and flinched as he saw the newly dyed skin and nasty scabbing. The brand made his arm bubble, why couldn't he just have a normal birthday? At least tomorrow he would get to open all his gifts. He knew they didn't care for him but at least they were getting him something. He looked up at the ceiling wondering what Sentrial had gotten him. His grandmothers would probably get him potions or some sort of ancient weapon. What would his father get him? No doubt something big to make everyone else jealous. Just like him to want to top everyone else. Zorek fell asleep thinking about what certain people had got him. He'd like to get rid of his freak ears most of all, but that wouldn't happen. Like such a nice thing would.


	5. The Desert Hood

_Day two of hell_. Zorek thought as he groggily woke up, greatly regretting it. The pain had assaulted his chest and arm tenfold from the night before. He felt stiff, having been unable to toss and turn because of the pain which froze him motionless. He would have to get Nabooru to give him more of that salve he firmly decided groaning in agony as he sat up. He would get the salve, eat breakfast, get ready and put on a fake smile and go on with the day's events. He turned over to find a gift on his table by the basin. An early present he grinned. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be. He opened the small card attached and smiled broadly. _It was from Sentrial._ She was probably afraid of having him open it in public. She was so shy. He pulled back the paper and opened the box. To find another note.

_'Dear Zorek,'_ he read silently._ 'I do have something better for you in the pile of gifts out front, but this is a little something to get you through the day until then. Love Sentrial.'_ He pushed aside the paper to find a small vial and a ring._ All her letters._ He thought seeing a small piece of paper attached to the bottle. _'My mother makes this in her shop so it's kind of a gift from her. She says it works quicker and lasts longer than normal Gerudo salve for your…marks of passage.'_ he laughed at the sarcasm he was sure was implied. 'The ring is an ancient charm to promote good luck and long health to its wearer, there is some debate as to the truth of that but I know how you like such things.' she must have stood at his door for hours trying to get the courage to put her gift in his room. He couldn't wait for all this to be over so he could sneak out with her and hang around the spirit temple with her all day like they had before.

Zorek washed and dressed into some plain clothes determined not to wear those horrid garbs any sooner than he had to. He then put the ring from Sentrial on._ It was very nice_ he thought looking at the oddly woven ring that felt as if it had been made by some sort of hard yet smooth tree vines or something. He left the room only to bump into Royana the Gerudo cook who was carrying a large bundle and a canteen. "Oh hello honey." She smiled handing him both. "I thought you might want to eat out this morning." He took her meaning clearly. Those old women who liked to say nasty stuff about him must have been at it in the dining hall. "I thought you might visit your grandmothers in the spirit temple."

"Um sure." He smiled slightly taking the items back into his room. His grandmothers always loved to have him around. He pulled out his ocarina and played the warp song, not wanting to make his beloved horse work too hard after having to lug that large boar back to the village yesterday. Zorek entered the large temple and decided to eat his meal on the steps. He undid the tie and was happy to see that the breakfast consisted mostly of that thick sausage he loved so much. Royana was another one of the few who liked him. He was her second most enthusiastic patron, his father being the first. She had put in some fruit and warm fluffy breads too. After he cut up some of the sausage and putting it in the bread did he start his meal. She had filled the canteen with fruit juice. He grimaced. He liked water better, but that was her trying to get him to eat something besides meat. Zorek hated fruit, it was all too sweet and vegetables didn't have flavor. But as Nabooru had always said to his father and to him 'you don't have to like it but you will regret it if you go without.' He put the sausage and bread aside wanting to eat the fruit first rather than wait and have to have it be the taste that was stuck in his mouth all day. The large fruit she put it required peeling so he put it aside to find a smaller one making him grimace after he took a bite it was way too sweet. His meal was interrupted by a shriek.

"Get back Kotake! He's here!" She yelped pushing Kotake who looked like she was lugging something heavy back into the other room. Zorek flinched at the sound of stuff breaking when Kotake was pushed back.

"You idiot! Why did you have to push me?" Kotake yelled flying out. "Oh- Zorek! Hello my little prince. What are you doing here?" Kotake giggled sweetly.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with my two favorite grandmommies. Don't tell me you don't want me to stay. I couldn't bear to know my two favorite grandmommies hate me." Zorek knew just how to make them forget themselves and get the focus off him. He wasn't in the mood to have to fight he was eating breakfast here to get away from stress.

"See what you did Kotake! Now he thinks we hate him!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

Zorek rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff and left. He decided to finally eat his meal with his horse in the stables. The only quiet place in the whole tribe. Zorek gave one of the fruits to his horse that had come over to see why his master had come.

"I'm so glad you could come." He heard Nabooru's voice outside._ Who was she talking to?_

"Sorry about the wait I was hard pressed to get out of the town with you know who up and about."

"I understand it must be hard on her, poor dear." Nabooru was saying. "Did you get it?"

"Of course." The man said with what Zorek was sure was a triumphant smile. Who was this man? Him and his father were the only men in this tribe, was auntie Nabs seeing around?

"Oh Zorek will love this! You know how he gets about these things- oh haha I guess you don't. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"Not a chance m'lady. It is what's best for the boy."

"Good point. How silly. Thanks for bringing these again, you're a real dear. I couldn't get out today. I'd hate to have him go without on his birthday." she sighed. "It's been hard."

"So he isn't the celebrity she was hoping he'd be here eh? Such a shame. If only there was something we could do. No one should have to be punished for what they had no choice over. It seems so unfair."

"Don't borrow trouble. You had no fault in it."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because unlike everyone else in this world you are a person with a heart. Well I suppose I should go help Royana. If you ever come around again you should try her cooking."

"Farewell." He said and rode off. Who was this guy anyways? What was he doing snooping around the village? He would figure that out later. Clearly he was bringing Auntie Nabs something for him, so what was so wrong about that? After eating his meal and drinking the last of the fruit juice Zorek gathered up his things and gave his horse a farewell pet before heading back towards the kitchen. He left his breakfast things with the rest of the dishes and left only to bump into his father.

"Um dad."

"What is it boy?"

Zorek frowned. Maybe bringing the matter up might cause trouble. The last thing he wanted was to cause even more trouble. "Never mind." he said softly.

"In any case, make sure you're on time tonight."

Zorek hung around his rooms and anywhere out of sight until night fell and they had dinner. Zorek made sure not to repeat last night's folly and only took some of his favorites so hopefully he wouldn't end up embarrassing himself again. After dinner had ended without event, thank Din he was moved to the main room where he tried to hide a smile but was unable to fully control the excitement when he saw the big pile of gifts. He glanced over at one table. Potions and other bottles of soaps perfumes, and such covered one table. Hmm perfumes? What would he need those for? Oh well.

He wondered which gift was from Sentrial and what Nabooru had gotten him. Well he would have to wait until he made it that far. Opening gifts took longer than he thought. Gifts were being brought to him by the pile. Fine clothes, rugs, fancy gem studded pots, some armor and a large festive looking shield which he would have to ask whether or not it was just for decoration. And that was only the beginning. He had barely made a dent in the pile. He silently chuckled at the thought of how annoyed they must have been about having to buy him stuff. Not everyone hated him. It was more like they didn't like how he looked, or he wasn't the most enjoyable person to be around because of his blond hair and freak ears. There were a few who absolutely hated his guts though. They were older women, the ones who were ground so far in tradition that it should have been their grave. He wondered what they had gotten him.

Several seemed rather satisfied with themselves, and why not? He hadn't found a bad gift in the whole lot. He was a Gerudo alright he thought as he realized just how much he liked things with gems in them. There were lots of fine necklaces and earrings, and other such bobbles. He thought the pile would never shrink down. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted because this would probably be the last time anyone thought twice about him on his birthday. Zorek didn't even know how he was going to fit all of this stuff in his rooms. Perhaps Sentrial had gotten him one of those potions. He frowned still not seeing anything from her. He brightened up at the next gift he opened. It was a desert hood. The type of hat that wrapped around your head and covered your face. This would be useful. It was handmade and had very intricate details. He looked up to see Sentrial blushing mercilessly. It must have been from her. She would get him the perfect gift. He would wear it all over the place. It was made to cover his hair and ears. Maybe then with both covered people would forget how much they hated him.

Thank Din they had a break in between this grueling session, Zorek went into his rooms and put the desert cap on. Perfect. It covered his ears and blond hair perfectly. He grinned. His smile faded slowly as he looked at his reflection. He tried to imagine himself with red hair and round ears, it was hard to see there ever being hope of getting round ears. Maybe he could color his hair. He had tried before, and it hadn't been successful, as if the goddesses wanted all to see his hideous ears and ugly blond hair and would not let him hide it. He sneered; well he had a desert cap now so he could hide them! Zorek left the room and sat down to open up the rest of his gifts, forgetting that he was still wearing the cap altogether.

It had actually taken a good amount of time to finish the long process of gift opening and thanking people. There were some gifts without cards; one in particular was an odd necklace the he had decided to wear under his shirt. His father had once again somehow won out over all the gifts by giving him his own set of dual swords which he had made by hand. They were functional and decorative with golden hilts and studded gems. Zorek couldn't wait to try them out; to be sure he never had a pair of his own. Nabooru had gotten him a new spear, just as functional as and far prettier than his old one. He had tried to help bring his gifts back to his rooms but they would have no such help. Luckily tonight was just opening gifts; what was in store for tomorrow; Zorek neither knew nor cared, happy to finally be able to escape all the staring eyes.

Nabooru hummed an old ditty as she lugged a heavy pot to Zorek's room. People must have thought he would be carrying them back she thought putting the large pot down to catch her breath. Why did his rooms have to be all the way in the back? She had volunteered to help so she couldn't complain. She had also wanted to probe all those soaps and potions to check for bad ones. You never know. After having hauled all the gifts into him rooms the guards left. How would he even get to his bed? Nabooru thought in annoyance seeing that they just randomly piled stuff all over the room, making no real path. Zorek wouldn't mind her borrowing one of his elixirs. Maybe there was a muscle relaxer in the gifts, her back was killing her. "Aha!" she said softly picking out a bottle all the way in the back. It was made of a thick glass that could not be seen through and was labeled as being a pain reliever. Nabooru popped the cork having only sniffed it before finding herself retching in one of his pots. She'd be sure to wash that out and apologize later.

"Eeek! What are you doing?" Kotake rushed in, having waited until the last minute to bring her gift in. Nabooru could only point to the bottle, unable to lift her head from the pot.

"What's going on here?" Komae rushed in.

"Yikes!" Kotake jumped back not even going near the bottle. "How horrid! How utterly horrid!"

"What? That she is ruining one of our beloved Zorek's gifts?"

"No that she's still alive!" Nabooru clenched her jaw. Oh she would pay for that remark.

"I smell something." Komae sniffed the air.

"Essence of Death. You have a good nose." Kotake complimented. "I've never seen so much! A whole bottle! The hell this could have unleashed. It would only take a drop to kill a whole city. And it wouldn't kill them quickly either. Slow and painful!"

"Not even we have this much! Whoever sent this will be getting a room in the dangler's cell soon enough. Someone was trying to kill Zorek."

**Okay so after getting fussed at by a guest so not able to reply for not using italics or 's for thought which btw 's are for quotes within quotes so I could be wrong but you know. My word doc is acting up so I've been doing these on dumb open note and pasting from my dA which doesn't have italics took me awhile to figure out what to do and thus now I might be going crazy with them. Will be updating when I can.**


	6. Full Moon

Ganondorf sat in his throne his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. _So this was the dirty culprit? About time._ The vile essence of death poison, a deadly elixir that would have killed them all was traced back to Gona, one of the older women who had been around since his father had ruled. But despite all those years of age, she had somehow remained fit and youthful enough to still be able to run, walk, verbally attack his son daily and apparently concoct poison as well. He grimaced. She was smiling she didn't have a hint of remorse. He felt his lips twitch as he hid a smile. _She thought she had succeeded. She thought she killed him. She won't be smiling when she's dangling from a noose._ Zorek had been out tending to his horse that had eaten a bad apple. _Maybe that wasn't an accident either. Sure yes terrorize the boy, but kill him?_

"What's everyone doing in here?" Zorek asked coming in, his hair messy and stuck together and his cloths were covered in mud and straw. Ganondorf was no artist but he was going to sit down in his rooms and learn everything there was to know about the subject if only to paint the look on Gona's face so he would be able to see it every day.

"Well hello my boy." Ganondorf said with a hint of triumph deciding to rub her nose in the fact that his son was alive and well and also that not only did she have to see him, but she would have to smell him too. Ganondorf's nose cleared up and the smell of stables made him wince slightly.

"So…what did I miss?" He frowned not sure at all what was going on.

Ganondorf frowned slightly he would tell him later. "Oh just a little meeting, I suggest you go see to your aunt, she isn't feeling too well right now." Zorek gave a quick nod and ran out of the room. _Good. Let Nabooru be the one to tell him._

"Aww what's the matter your highness? Don't feel like telling your boy that we would have done better without and those who are faithful to the real Gerudo kings of the past are being unjustly punished? Such abominations have no place in this world and to think otherwise is heresy!"

Ganondorf gritted his teeth choosing to put all his anger into clenching his jaw into an amused smile. "Well that changes things doesn't it? You have not only tried to kill the prince but you have clearly denied your king making you not only on the death cell but that also makes you our enemy." It wasn't always so yeah he had ignored insults and foolish follies in the past, but he knew there were others and they needed to know that their plans would not be tolerated in any way. There was an ancient punishment for just such a crime and it hadn't been used for hundreds of years. It was a more outdated and harsher punishment than today's mercy executions, but it was effective at proving a point. He certainly wasn't happy that such a punishment was earned during his rule and that he was killing another Gerudo, but it had to be done. Din's justice, in her laws treason in the form of murder was a very seriously offence. So the law of old required their lives to be instead taken by those they had tried to kill.

"Get her out of my sight." Ganondorf stood up and turned to leave.

"You're a bastard fool like your father! Someone will finish my work sooner or later, that abomination will never be accepted!" She screamed and struggled with a surprising vigor for someone her age as the guards dragged her out.

Zorek hung his head. They were hiding something so he had walked slower and had caught the last of Gona's yelling. _Her work? Probably to do away with me, was that why Nabooru was sick, because of me? If I hadn't been around then there would have been no poison at all._ He was sure the Gerudo healer was taking good care of Nabooru. He didn't want to see anyone right now…or maybe ever. Zorek went to the bridge that separated the Gerudo land from all the rest. He was an abomination. He still had another whole day of celebrating which would no doubt have a sour note to it. Why should he go back there? No one would accept him, so it didn't really matter.

Sentrial sighed as she walked down the path behind the fortress. Gossip got around quick right down to the punishment they had in mind for the woman. The thought of being without Zorek was unbearable. _That vile old woman!_ She must have been an immortal to be sure she appeared to be only in her middle years but she was much older. Zorek would never go through with it. He was too kind. He could never bring himself to kill her, even if she did deserve it. _That horrible woman didn't deserve the mercy of a noose._ She passed five girls about her age all hanging around, perched on crates or leaning against walls all with taunting smiles.

"Where's your boyfriend Sentrial? Still out trying to find someone to like him?" Sentrial felt her cheeks burn as the other girls laughed at this.

"Well I heard tell that there was a whole bottle to do him in." Another began. "But I think he was too stupid to die."

"Nice choice in gifts for him by the way. We all appreciate not having to look at him." the first girl said again. The group of girls' laughter was broken by Sentrial's fist connecting with the leader's nose resulting in a clean break. Hell broke loose after that.

Royana had decided to make Zorek a quick snack for tomorrow, baking took awhile and he was always in and out in an instant. She felt her fists clench around the pot handles as she moved it over to the fire. That woman had a lot of gall to pull such a dirty trick and she wasn't even bothered that it had hurt someone else! That reminded her to bring more herbs to the healer for Nabooru's stomach. She went out the back door and tossed the old scraps out knowing that the tektites would clean it up and it kept them from stalking humans. She squinted at the shadows made by the light in the back alley. What was going on? She recognized those sounds from her times she traveled to a fellow's pub. A brawl! She ran towards the action to find five girls mercilessly attacking and kicking a lone girl who was curled in a ball on the ground. Her loud voice didn't even seem to faze them so she did what she usually did if that didn't work, turn to cooking utensils. Her wooden spoon alone had them all backed into a wall in a matter of seconds. Her bellowing had drawn three guards towards them. "You two get these hell spawn wenches right to Ganondorf." Royana said pointing to two of them. "And you help me get her to a healer."

Ganondorf groaned in annoyance. Was it a full moon or something? He was about to get into bed when he was called out by one of the guards advising him that he better go handle it or Royana would do him in for good. Five girls stood in a line none of which had the slightest hint of remorse. He had bumped into one of the healing assistants that was running herbs and potions toward the healer's quarters along the way. The old healer was pretty angry, which meant that this had been ugly. He noticed that one had a bloody nose that looked a bit crooked. _A break. A damn fine right hook._ Ganondorf sat in his throne and gave an inward groan before turning his attention to the troublemakers. "So…why are you wasting my time by making hell? I am very busy and it seems now that all my extra time is going towards dealing with traitors and thugs." He said darkly glancing up as the healer's assistant ran in. "Report."

"We have her stable now. She had several broken ribs and deep bruising, the eye looks as though it might swell shut and there was also some internal bleeding milord. She had been taken care of and is now resting." The thin woman gave a quick bow before going right back to help.

"I bet she was the one who gave you that lovely addition to your face which I think will do fine long term. I doubt the healer would straiten it anyways after what you did." He said leaning forward. "And the rest of you…you are all spineless hell abominations for ganging up on a fellow. She didn't have much of a chance against all five of you now would she?" He had a feeling he knew who they had thrashed, which if she broke that wench's nose he had decided that there was hope for her yet. "Was your friend here so weak that you had to cut in and do her dirty work? I bet so." Ganondorf paused, he would need a good punishment for them and no death wasn't an option, sadly. He turned to one of the guards. "I think we should use their energy for something more productive. Inform my mothers that the spirit temple's spring cleaning will be done by these girls. Every crack, corner, floor and tiny detail will be scrubbed, and by the way, like likes enjoy hanging around the further rooms so you all with have to clear those out as well." He smiled slightly at their horrified looks. Let's see if they will even be able to raise their arms after he's done with them. "And on top of that," he glanced at their leader. "You owe Royana a new spoon, enjoy working that off, she has some fine jobs for the likes of you. "

"That's not fair! That little bitch attacked me for no reason!" The leader cried her voice cracking. "Then your crazy cook comes in and attacks us too."

Ganondorf bit his lip to keep from laughing. _Was she serious?_ Was she seriously trying to lie to him? He had seen it all today. "In any case I happen to like my cook and last I checked you were the ones attacking her when my cook found you." he waved his hand with a sweeping gesture and the guards took the yelling girls out. He should probably check on her Not much had gone on, she wouldn't be able to tell her side of the story unconscious. Zorek wouldn't be happy, not at all. He had an execution and a bloodied up girlfriend to deal with now. The boy really did have some rotten luck. He would work this out he dealt with their kind and he's been doing it for decades and he wasn't going to let troublemakers be their undoing. In any case someone is going to get themselves killed and it wouldn't have been Gona, she was dead to begin with.

**Exciting my duckies no? Well for those who have not read the whole series it does get good. Review! I do love em and more reviews makes me know that it is in demand in will be prompted to post new chapters more often.**


	7. Daggers

**Well everyone it's getting good now, here you go…enjoy and review...**

Zorek fiddled with his dagger as he sat on the highest roof of the Gerudo Fortress. Stupid traditions. Stupid old hag, having to go making his father come up with that punishment for her. Why should he have to also be punished by being her executioner when he did nothing wrong? _Existing counted as wrong so that was fair._ He rubbed the smooth blade between his fingers as he stared off into the barren desert just north of the fortress. He missed the feeling of the soft wind through his hair but decided that he liked having his ears hidden more. It was her fault…it was his mother's fault he looked this way. If it wasn't for her he would be a normal Gerudo, the type of man Sentrial deserved. She was hurt because of him; everyone was getting hurt because of him. He would go find her. He would find his mother and he would make her take away this curse. As a man he finally had the right to come and go as he pleased, after today, he would travel to Hyrule castle town, find out where his mother…and who she was and make her change him back.

He had overheard one of the Gerudo women saying that his mother had probably used dark magic to seduce his father, that being the only way he would ever look twice at that dim witted Hylian woman. Maybe that dark magic made him look this way, well he would make her change him back, he wouldn't come back looking the way he did now…never. His mind was made up. He had already raided the provisioning tent and packed all the things he would need. He had a large bag of Gerudo gold so all he had to do now was wait.

"Mental preparation?" Zorek turned to see Nabooru looking a bit worse for the ware.

"No." He answered not taking his eyes off the vast desert. Zorek inwardly groaned as Nabooru sat by him and put her arm around his shoulders. She would probably find out, Nabooru was strange like that. She could sense a jailbreak before it even happened. It didn't matter, even if she had him locked up, he would break out.

"Well okay then. You've only got another hour to mope and feel sorry for yourself before we take care of that business then we can get on with our lives. I will have some of those cakes sent to your room." She got up and headed for the door.

"And make sure these don't have poison in them too…" he looked over his shoulder. _Or not, it doesn't matter_.

Nabooru perched on the arm of Ganondorf's throne as he sat there reading a book while lounging back. "The moment this party is over he is going to run."

"I know."

"Oh really? Aren't you a little concerned what he would think of you if he learned the truth?"

"It doesn't matter. He won't listen to a word she has to say. That is if he even finds her."

"He's his father's son, if he wants something he will get it, one way or the other."

Ganondorf grunted marking his page and putting the book aside. "If he doesn't come back for anyone else he will return for Sentrial, the boy is a sucker for the little wench." He glanced at Nabooru out of the corner of his eye.

"Well that is taken care of, what will you do when he decides not to execute Gona? Were you expecting him to go through with it? He's not a cold blooded killer-"

"I find that this would be a rather warm blooded kill, she is a danger and her plans have hurt two women he cares deeply for, the boy will do it."

"You are a very arrogant man Ganondorf." Nabooru crossed her arms, he assumed too much.

"I deserve to be." He smiled showing his long eye teeth.

Later that day Zorek mentally told himself to take deep steady breaths. How was he going to go about it? Slitting the throat was quick…but he'd rather not go near that awful woman; she might turn him into a toad. He put his dual swords in their sheaths and slung them over his back. Everyone was gathered in the center of town. A large circle had been cleared and the aged woman waited in the center. Both her arms were tied behind her back and staked in the ground so she was forced to kneel. Zorek felt ill. She deserved it. She did. He had to do it. The tribe would never respect him if he cowered out of it. If it wasn't for her Sentrial wouldn't have been hurt. He had to avenge her. He had to do it. He slowly walked until he was in the center of the circle as well.

Gona looked haggard, a bit mad even. "What are you waiting for boy? Do it." She said with a sadistic smile which showed her aged crooked teeth. Zorek pulled out his dagger. It wasn't too late; you could still turn around and leave. No, he couldn't but…he didn't want to kill someone. Zorek raised his dagger, noting that Gona didn't flinch but started at him with fiery mad eyes waiting for him to do it. He would stab her in the head…that would be her undoing-his hand froze, try as he might he couldn't budge it. He lowered it with annoyance and turned away and stormed off. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't have the balls to go through with it!" She shrieked her laughter. "You are weak and pathetic and you know it! You don't fault me because you agree! You're nothing now and you will be nothing for all time!" Zorek clenched his teeth. She was wrong. "Everyone here agrees that you are an abomination, they just don't want to hurt your feelings! " She smiled, her voice becoming room volume, her laughter gone. "I heard tell you came out of your mother with the cord around your neck, that your own mother didn't want to feed you because she thought you were an abomination. She wanted them to get rid of you. The moment you were ready she had you thrown here to plague the rest of us so she wouldn't have to deal with you."

Zorek felt his fist tighten around the hilt of his dagger; he stood frozen in his tracks, his back to her. "What's the matter? I thought you were leaving? No? Are you so focused on absorbing every fiber of this truth that you can no longer move your legs boy?" she taunted.

"Do it!" "Quit standing there!" "Shut the bitch up!" Zorek flinched at the shouts that came from the crowed._ They didn't even care what she said; they just wanted to be entertained. There was no justice, only revenge. _

"That's right boy shut the bitch up. You want me to stop talking, want me to stop making you hear truth and go back to your little ruse of a life? Kill me." No. He wasn't going to kill her. She wanted that. She wanted him to have to live with killing her, so even in death, she would win. Zorek started again to walk away. "Do you really think you are going to meet anyone that would look twice at you? Fancy the potion maker's daughter do you? That's only because she is far too quiet to ever tell you what she really thinks of you. The same thing everyone else does."_ Don't say it_. Zorek clenched his jaw. "That you're a freak. And that she'd rather be stuck in that hospital bed than have to look at you." Zorek let out a cry of rage holding back tears as he spun quickly around and hurled the dagger at the woman.

The crowed was silent. Gona was quiet. Her face was frozen with a look of horror. Her eyes darted around quickly. She was still alive? She looked up to feel a single streak of blood slide from her forehead and drip down her nose.

"I don't believe it." Ganondorf whispered from where he had been sitting. She was still alive? The dagger had struck her at a vertical angle right through the center of her forehead and was buried hilt deep. "How is she still alive?"

"He struck the dead center. It went right between the two halves of her brain." One of the guards answered not taking her eyes off of the woman who was still dumbfounded that she was alive with a dagger protruding from her head.

Nabooru looked over in horror as Ganondorf's two surrogate mothers who chuckled softly to themselves. One stretched out her hand in the direction of Gona. The blade in the woman's head moved in a slow downward motion of its own accord until Gona froze, her lips parted slightly as blood began to pour out and she fell forward. Her eyes open, frozen forever in dread. The crowed exploded into applause as Zorek ran off, not wanting to them to see him get sick. The two witches cackled as they flew off in the other direction behind a building and through the back alley.

Koumae and Kotake were stopped short when Nabooru sent a pitcher of water hurling inches from their heads. "What the hell was that?!" Nabooru bellowed storming up to them, her face red hot and her fists clenched so tightly that her manicured nails drew blood from her palms.

"Is she talking to us Koumae?"

"I think so Kotake." the other answer, both not even interested enough to look at Nabooru. "Now what would she be in such a tizzy about Kotake? We were just helping the boy. He had missed."

"You lying old crones! You did no such thing! You wanted her to die."

"And what if we did? I don't think that is a crime."

"Not at all." Kotake agreed.

"Using Zorek to do your dirty work is utterly disgusting!" Nabooru spat. They could have just had a normal execution. But they had to plant that punishment into Ganondorf's head somehow, and then make an innocent boy kill when he didn't want to. It was all disgusting!

"Well if you don't go opening your big mouth I think we can tell you why we wanted her dead." Koumae glanced at Nabooru out of the corner of her eye. She only continued when Nabooru was silent. "Gona has been alive longer than all three of us combined. Some say she had even gone so far back as to having been a favorite consort of Ganondorf the second."

"That's eighteen hundred years in case you weren't counting." Kotake added.

"That's impossible! She-"

"Demons are always happy to make exchanges for souls although they give you what you asked for; it isn't always what you wanted. Gona had eternal life but not eternal youth."

"Should have asked the dark spirits for both." Kotake mumbled.

"She hasn't been noticed over the years because she like very few others had invented a shifting potion that would change her appearance so people wouldn't be questioning why she never aged. In any case Gona is what's know as a poison master and a pretty pesky wielder of dark magic." Koumae cleared her throat when she say Kotake drifting off into sleep while she was floating.

"So you wanted to get rid of competition?" Nabooru spat.

"No. We wanted to be rid of that dark spirit she was carting around in her body. How else would she have been able to make the very essence of death? It requires death itself."

"And now with her physical body dead the spirit will have to flee and that's where we can catch it." Nabooru was still trying to digest the details before they had even mentioned that Gona was possessed. There had been a villain among them all along.


	8. The Shiekiah

**Author's Note: okay my friends we see a new character whose name is a pain to pronounce it is pronounced (Roar-en-eck) more exciting news..Next ch. Zorek is one step closer to finding his mother! now that you know that enjoy ^.^**

Zorek spit out the last remains of his retching as he headed back to the fortress. He could still hear the disgusting cracking sound as the blade was pulled down dragging skull and sinew with it. His stomach ached from heaving and his throat burned from acid, this day had been awful. He decided to go see how his horse was doing, after all they would be expecting him to run to his rooms like a sissy. He turned the corner to see his horse who he had affectionately named Apples as a young boy despite his father imploring him to think of another one. He had fallen in love with that horse the moment it ate the apple he offered it and it became his. The horse adored apples so he decided to name him Apples and wouldn't hear a word against his choice so his father had finally given up and let the little boy have his Apples. A lone figure stood in front of the horse and was feeding it something.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Zorek yelled pulling out his swords as the man turned around. It was a Shiekiah and not a small one at that. "Get away from him!" Zorek yelled hurling one blade at the man only to have it embed itself in the wall when the man vanished into thin air. Zorek ran to his horse and quickly looked him over. Apples looked a lot better, looking up at his master for a treat. Zorek frowned; he didn't have anything to give his horse so he sat down and pet him instead. _Who was that? Weren't Shiekiah guards for the Hylinian queen? Why would they be poking their noses around here?_ He could tell his father, but that wouldn't end well. A Hylian soldier on Gerudo land, that was a war waiting to happen and Zorek wouldn't be betting on the Gerudo side to win it. _No harm done in any case whatever that man was feeding Apples made him feel better so he wasn't an enemy, maybe he was that man that Nabooru had been talking to awhile ago._

Zorek had waited until most of the Gerudos had eaten their dinner and had gone about their business before going for his. He was happy to see that tonight's dinner had been thick spicy sausages and tangy meat on a stick and that there was plenty left. He heaped his plate full rolling his eyes as he grabbed a large tuber and some vegetables, he didn't care for them much but he hadn't been feeling his best lately and he suspected his lack of veggies was why. Zorek ate his meal on the roof of the fortress where he had been sitting that morning not even bothering to use his knife but just used his hands and ate the thick sausages and meats whole. He wondered what his father had told them was the reason he hadn't come to his birthday dinner. The reason was probably that his son was a big sissy who was still feeling sick from killing a criminal as she deserved to be. That he was still in his rooms puking like a little girl. Zorek hated them all. They were awful- Zorek paused taking Royana the cook out of that group having known that she made extra sausages and stick meat so there would be some left for him. All the cruel mothers and their snotty evil daughters!

There were few in this tribe he considered worth anything. There was his father and Nabooru who was his real mother not this stupid Hylian who spent her times seducing people and there was Sentrial and her mother, and Royana and his grandmothers. He paused, thinking of who else liked him. The woman that was in charge of the stables liked him but that was probably because he went to such great lengths to care for and groom Apples, that sometimes being the only thing he could do to get away from the cruel eyes and nasty voices.

This was it. He was going to change things. He went to his rooms and got changed into his traveling clothes and put on his desert hood. _It wouldn't do to freak the locals._ He snuck through the fortress, everyone else had gone to bed and all was silent except for his soft footsteps. He lugged the bag over his shoulders and threw it in the corner of the stables as he reached up and pulled down Apples's saddle and bit. He had to hurry his father was the lightest sleeper in all of Hyrule and he'd probably hear the commotion in the stables regardless of the fact that his room was all the way in the back of the fortress.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" A nonchalant voice asked from around the corner and Zorek yelped when he saw his father leaning against Apples's pen. "Get your royal arse back in that fortress and say goodbye to Nabooru or you will have hell to pay when you get back. She doesn't take kindly to men she likes leaving her in the middle of the night." Zorek hung his head and headed back to the fortress. _How did he hear me?!_ He had been extra careful not to make so much as a sound when he left and even in the stable he had been dead quiet. He wasn't a very good Gerudo seeing as he always seemed to get caught. And his father was a little disheveled a sign that he was entertaining tonight._ I must have sounded like a dodongo to have been loud enough to interrupt that!_ Then again his father was king of the Gerudos so he was the best thief ever, he could probably hear the queen of Hyrule snoring. Zorek chuckled at this to be sure women didn't snore, not loudly at least.

Zorek tiptoed through the fortress and entered Nabooru's room where she was sprawled out in her bed face down, sheets tangled around her legs out cold. Zorek clenched his teeth and grabbed the shield off the wall and shook her diving back as a blade scythed inches from his face. "Zorek! What did I tell you about sneaking up in the middle of the night?! I almost slit your throat!" Nabooru sighed putting the blade back under her pillow and lighting a candle.

"Dad said I had to say goodbye or you would kill me when I came back."

"Smart man." Nabooru grinned. _He had learned his lesson._

"Well um…goodbye."

"Where in Din's name are you going?!" she snipped. "Get back here!" Zorek rolled his eyes as she planted one of those embarrassing motherly kisses on his cheek and almost choked the life out of him with a bear hug. He was only going to be gone for like a week what was her deal? He thought about saying goodbye to Sentrial but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What better way to surprise her than by coming back a perfect Gerudo, like she deserved. "Now get out of here before your stomping wakes up those old crones who already have it out for you." Nabooru blew out the candle and got back into her bed.

Zorek returned to see that Apples was already fitted up with his saddle and the bags were secured. "Oh and one more thing, if you're doing this for a lady you better have a gift." Ganondorf yawned and tossed him another hide bag. Zorek opened it to find more gold. "I figured you'd end up getting the gold you brought pinched you really are careless with your money and there are plenty of desperate characters in that place waiting for saps like you to come wandering in." Zorek rolled his eyes. This was how his father always gave advice the moral of all this was that here was some more money in case you screwed up and not to be stupid. "You better get your royal highness back here the moment you are done there. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir." Zorek rolled his eyes as Ganondorf grabbed him and hugged his with his usual brand of unusual strength that made Zorek wonder if he was trying to break in half.

"Now get out of here." He watched as Zorek mounted Apples and led him out of the stables. Zorek gave Apples the word and the scrawny horse took off galloping into the night.

Captain Rorenek undid his armor and threw his mask aside as he entered the soldier's quarters. "And what's your hurry?" the old time mage who hung around the quarters and usually kept the place neat asked looking up from the ocarina he was painting.

"Where's my ink?"

"On the table over there, whatever are you doing."

"Hold on." Rorenek said impatiently as he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and spilled some ink on it. He closed his eyes and let his hand hover above the ink opening his eyes to see the ink rearrange itself until it had made the picture in his mind an ink masterpiece of the boy. "Can you dry it? I want to give this to Zelda."

"Am I good for nothing but drying your stupid magic ink?!" the old man bellowed gently putting the ocarina aside making sure to put it down on its dry side. "Now what's this? Oh my my, is this the boy? He turned out quite well."

"He's fast too; the boy almost took me out." He grinned brushing a lock of long brown hair from his face. "I wanted to do something special for her after all today's the boy's birthday and she is always so depressed on this day. She never leaves her room and just hovers around that gift she never had the guts to send him. Poor thing."

"Aye a true tragedy." the old mage smiled ruefully remembering the baby's birth well. He had been responsible for one of the few Zeldas to ever live through childbirth having had to repeatedly stop time to give the nurses the chance to stop the loss of blood or to let the princess breathe. "She will love this. She's been fussing over that boy from a distance for sixteen years."

"What's that?" Rorenek asked glancing at the ocarina.

"Oh don't think you're the only one getting the girl a gift, I've spent years coming up with this." he grinned as he used his magic to dry the ink. "I call it the ocarina of time. I can finally retire knowing that there will be something to help with time around here."

"Oh you will have to come out when Zelda has the next heir. I hope she does alright when she does."

"Aye not even I can stop that sort of time. Women eventually can't bear children after a certain age and without another legitimate Hyrule family member to continue the line the rule will go over to that barbaric conniving cousin of hers."

'For Hyrule's sake I hope not. Ah look at that." He smiled holding up the black and white picture of the boy.

"And you were smart to use black and white. No sense in ruining her life by showing her those wretched Gerudo eyes in color."

"I feel bad for anyone cursed with that demon of a man's likeness."


	9. To Hyrule!

The entire Gerudo fortress was silent; Ganondorf and his mothers had remained in hot pursuit of the shadow wraith that had been harbored in the now dead Gona's body and had decided to take out its frustrations at his lost vessel on the Gerudos. Nabooru had gotten everyone into the fortress with few injuries though the same could not be said for all the stalls and tents outside.

"You better not go getting yourself killed like a sissy boy." Kotake said using her magic to deflect the wraith that tried to dive at Ganondorf.

"If I did that it would only prove that your teaching skills are sorely lacking." He growled sending a burst of power out that slammed the demon into the wall hard enough to make an impression of it. All three of them continually sending bursts of magic at it hurt it but it wasn't doing anything to weaken it.

"I've had enough of this playing around!" Koumae hissed. Kotake taking her meaning and joined her powers with her sister's making a burst of light that made the demon shriek. Ganondorf was a bit impressed to be sure he had never actually seen Twinrova before. Well that explained how both of them could have been his surrogate mothers.

"Time for us to finish this." Twinrova said crossing both her fire and ice rods and thrusting them out sending a barrage of all consuming fire and ice at the demon. The demon screamed as Ganondorf added his powers and the demon began to evaporate. "Get the pot!" She hissed continuing her attack as Ganondorf uncorked the vase like pot and pointed it at the demon. The demon's screams broke glass and split eardrums as it was sucked into the pot and sealed shut. "That should hold it until we can seal it up for good in the shadow temple." Koumae nodded, looking a little worse for the wear. "Now go comfort your women. I'm sure those little ones are just crying for their daddy." she rolled her eyes. He was such a sucker for his women.

Zorek rode Apples his trusty horse down the dirt road, Lon Lon Ranch coming into view just as that odd fellow who made a living of running around Hyrule had said it would be. He dismounted only to be stopped by an ugly looking fellow who glared at him.

"Oh great!" he growled. "Another stupid horse that I, the hard working Ingo will no doubt have to clean up after while that fat tub of lard grounds keeper just lays around on his rump all day. Well! Don't stand there like an idiot! Get going!"

Zorek glared and stuck out his tongue when the man turned his back. _Hard working indeed! All he was doing was standing around leaning on his crap scooper, oh yea a real hard worker indeed. Now that was a guy who worked hard._ Zorek thought seeing a strong built man carrying a large crate on his shoulder and a large bundle of straw under his other arm. Zorek decided to wait until someone noticed him or he found the owner to find out how much it would cost to keep Apples while he went into town. He liked it here and was sure Apples was just itching to join all those other horses that were running around dirt tracks on their own or eating grass in a large plot of land just for them. Zorek rubbed Apples nose as his horse stuck his wet nose against Zorek's ear like he always did when he wanted attention. His desert hood absorbed most of the wetness thankfully.

"Ow! What a beautiful horse!" A girl squealed behind him and made him jump. He turned to see a red haired woman who seemed more like a child with the way she pranced around and her manners. "Are you going to be leaving him here with us for a bit?"

"Um yes…how much will it cost? I hope you accept Gerudo gold-"

"Ha! We accept no such thing! We keep all the horses free of charge. Now what's this handsome fellow's name?"

Zorek managed to control his facial expressions perfectly. Somehow this peppy happy high pitched woman made him very uncomfortable, but if it was free he didn't care. "His name is Apples. He only eats yellow oats and apples though so-"

"Oh don't worry! We have plenty of apples for this fellow. Here I will just take him-" she paused seeing his reluctance. "Oh don't worry the other horses won't bite. And I will make sure he gets lots of exercise when you're gone."

After letting Apples press his nose against his ear, that being the horse's farewell did Zorek give her the reins. Zorek walked away heading for the exit but was stopped by his eye catching something. It was a colorful poster with men fighting on it but he couldn't read the odd symbols that he guessed were words.

"Are you going to sign up for the tournament? It's starting in three days and everyone who wants to can join." Zorek turned to see that man he had noticed was doing all the work before. He was tall and well built with plain brown slacks and a white work shirt that was stained with sweat and mud. "There will actually be a chance of other people winning this year for once." He chuckled wiping the sweat from his face with his odd green hat and put it back on.

"Other people winning?"

"Yes. I've held the title for the past several years but I decided to let someone else win a nice trophy and a dinner with the princess for once. I was just heading back to town if you wanted to join me."

"Sure." Zorek brightened a little. He liked this man, he reminded him of his father.

"I'm Link by the way, I do a few odd jobs here and take care of stuff at the castle."

"I'm Zorek."

"That's a good strong name. A Gerudo eh? Nice to finally meet another fellow."

"You're not a Gerudo!" Zorek said thinking he was crazy. He was pale as death and he had big Hylian ears.

"Oh really?" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the old brand, or in Zorek's case the still healing one. "I'm one of the few outsiders actually liked enough to be let in the club."

"Why don't you ever visit then? And you don't look like a fighter!"

"Well I don't visit much because the king isn't that fond of me and I don't look like a fighter because I left my armor at home. You're a hard one to convince" he smiled seeing that the boy still didn't look as if he believed him. Funny the boy kind of looked familiar somehow. He knew there was some sort of bad blood between the Hylians and the Gerudos but he didn't know why. He knew Zelda hated their king from the first time he had met her when he brought the Kokiri tribute. It was strange he didn't remember much after having given her the tribute and was told he arrived back at the village days late and had no idea why.

"Well let's see this armor of yours then!" Zorek challenged wanting to see if this man's insane story about Gerudos actually accepting an outsider was true. He had made sure multiple times while the two of them walked back to the castle town to check his hood and make sure no hair escaped and that his ears were completely covered. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, and with this tournament no doubt all the Hylian women in the whole town and a ways around would be gathered there and somewhere among them would be his mother.

**Author's Note: I really can't remember why I made these last few chapters so short. It could be I was low on creative juices back then or that I was punishing dA readers for being too pushy and so I was leaving them hanging, Either way you guys have done nothing wrong. Ahead of time though there are 17 chapters so I will be taking my time posting lest I finish this series too quickly.**


	10. The Fourth Day

"Why is it so crowded?!" Zorek asked ducking just in time to avoid a wooden beam that was being lugged by two burly men only to bump into a woman carrying her wares back to the stall.

"Link!" an old woman hissed smacking the man with her old rag. "You give the boy a tour of town and leave him to wonder why all of Hyrule are stepping on each other's feet in an effort for space, shame on you!"

"It's the fourth day." A young girl said passing by not giving him a second glance.

"Fourth day?" Zorek turned to the old women wondering what he was missing.

"Aye, every year around this time for about four days the princess goes into a fit of depression and sends everyone in the palace save for a few servants on their way for four days and won't see a single soul. Just stays holed up in that room of hers pacing around yet she will have no one, no staff at all save for a handful there to see her if she does decide to leave her rooms."

"And what else is odd is she will have nothing to do with this handsome fellow here either." a younger woman said giving Link a playful smack. "Not sure why, those two are practically lovers-"

"No such thing!" Link cut in gruffly eager to defend the princess's honor.

"Uh huh. Riiiight." She said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"Well Zorek, did you have a place to stay in mind?" Link asked smiling.

"Not…well do they have an inn?"

"Um it's the fourth day Link remember? All the inns are full." the old woman chided.

"Well then he can stay with me and Navi until he wants to leave! Come on boy I will let you get settled in then you can take care of your business in town." Zorek found himself being led further into the maze that was Hyrule castle town until he was brought to the steps of a large house. "Here we are." Link said proudly. "Plenty of room!"

"Well it's about time you go home!" A shrill voice sounded from somewhere in the main room. "I've been waiting all this time for eeeek!" Zorek was taken back a bit by the fact that a floating glowing wisp was talking and had a rather annoying voice too. "Who is that?! A thief! Eeeek!"

"Navi!" Link yelled angrily. "This is Zorek and he is a guest! Behave yourself!"

"Why are you bringing thieves into our house?"

"It's my house Navi I pay the tab!"

"The princess pays the tab not you!"

Zorek ignored the two fighting to take in the place he found himself in. A large sitting room was the first thing he noticed, everything about this place looked as if it had been taken from the forest. The walls looked like rough bark and the floors were heaped with odd rugs that looked like eternally healthy large leaves, the furniture was made out of wood and heaped with soft comfy cushioning. Zorek smiled, this was his dream place. The type of place he'd like to get away to, some peaceful forest with floating fairies utterly cloaked by leaves and trees. He felt it was rude but decided that Link wouldn't mind if he got settled in the mean time.

Zorek looked around the halls to find a picture of a green haired Kokiri girl and beside it was a picture of what he guessed to be the princess everyone was going on about. She was pretty. He thought seeing that although she was young and beautiful, her eyes seemed tired and weary as if someone had plucked them from a worn soulless old woman and stuck them into the princess's head. He found an empty room and guessed it to be the guest room. It didn't take long for him to unpack, setting the forest room up to be a little like home by making sure his stuff covered the bed side table and covering a chair with his furred cloak, the fur part turned on the outside so it would look like all those fur covered chairs back home. He then almost made the mistake of taking off his desert hood. He was getting so settled he almost revealed his secret. Zorek plopped on the large bed and sprawled out almost laughing in delight to find the he was almost absorbed into the soft bed. Yes, this would be a very pleasant night's sleep. He thought feeling drowsy wanting it to be night time that moment so he could sleep.

"So I see you've found the guest room." Link smiled at Zorek's confusion guessing the boy hadn't intended to fall asleep for a few hours. He had thought the boy snuck out and was taking care of business in town. No harm done, sleeping wasn't a crime. But it was almost sunset and much too dangerous to let the boy go out now. "I was coming to tell you that dinner is ready. And that if you want to go out you will have to wait till morning, only a fool would travel around the streets after dark." Zorek yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes feeling a bit heavy but well rested.

Dinner was set up at the table and only after the smells of roasted meat and veggies reached his nose did Zorek realize how hungry he was. Zorek sat down at the table where the empty plate was. He felt more than saw the tiny wisp glaring at him from where it was sitting on top of another plate that had much smaller portions of food on it. "Don't sit there like an idiot. Get your plate stupid." the wisp mumbled to him, Link apparently not hearing her insult him because he continued dishing out the food. Zorek liked Link but maybe the reason why Gerudos hated Hylians was because they were all like Navi and Zorek sure would have liked to put Navi in a bottle and leave her in the boss chamber way in the back of the spirit temple and sealed the door shut forever.

Dinner had gone smoothly, Zorek learned about the tournaments and what went on with them and about the prizes. He also somehow found the conversation turn to a point where he was getting bargain hunting tips from the warrior. His father would have just worn the salesmen down not sweet talked them, then again if they were women like a lot of the stall owners looked to be he might have worked his charm and gotten some free stuff in the process.

Zorek was still trying to think of something to get his mother, remembering his father's warning that if he was planning on having a lady do anything that they should have a gift first. He noticed all the Gerudo women liked gifts and complements perhaps Hylians were the same way. If that was the case then his success was ensured! He never had a reason to use it but he had a real talent for getting what he wanted, oh he had used his charm to get Nabooru and his grandmothers tripping over themselves before. More so his grandmothers, if he did it too often with Nabooru she would find out. Being a smooth talking lady killer was another useless quirk he inherited from his father. He apparently had gotten his vocabulary from his mother at least he thought so because every time he swore, if he ever swore Ganondorf would laugh and call him a sissy Hylian. He didn't have the courage to say what the Gerudos would say if they ever stubbed their toes.

Zorek was feeling worn out after dinner, partially from his lack of sleep over the past few days and him trying to keep from yelling at Navi to take her nasty comments and shove them up her flaming fairy butt. He liked Link and didn't care to lose such a friendship for something as petty as a Navi. Zorek bid goodnight to Link and a mumbled goodnight to Navi which made her hiss as he shut the door to his room. Zorek took off his shirt smearing the salve he had brought on his chest and arm before getting into his night pants and putting on a light shirt. Things were going well, and maybe he could try out the whole Gerudo thief thing and steal this bed and bring it all the way back to the Gerudo fortress where he would get it into his room and spend all his days sleeping. Zorek fell asleep trying to think how he would fit it into the fortress doors, forgetting to even turn off the light before he was out cold.

"Why are you letting him stay? Look at him! He's hiding something! Why won't he take that hat of his off when he sleeps hmmm?"

"Shhh Navi!" Link hissed in a whisper turning off the light and softly closing the door. "I always wear my hat and you don't accuse me of hiding stuff."

"Fine but if we are missing anything when he leaves you will have no one to blame but yourself." she huffed flying off.

_Foolish fairy._ Link grimaced. _She is so judgmental._ He had a feeling the boy was hiding something but it wasn't a bad something. Maybe he was self conscious about his hair. His father must have given him a bad haircut. Link chuckled, it wasn't his business anyways, he was just happy there was someone in his house besides the ever annoying Navi. What was the boy here for anyways? Again it wasn't his business but there was no harm in wondering. Why did he look so familiar and why couldn't he figure out why?! It was there dangling from a string, the answer, but was somehow completely clouded from his memory as if his very mind was keeping it from him.

**I am too happy to care about the length, this is one of my favorite chapters! :D I think I had the most fun in the next chapter which is a bit short. I love describing bustling markets and other such stuff. Still debating whether or not to post my other series here man that one is going to be a longer series yet at the same time there will be short chapters..yada yada I shall stop lest I lull you all to sleep with my useless prattling.** **There are only seven chapters left until it ends. **


	11. The Mysterious Boy

Zelda groaned and rubbed her eyes. It had been like clockwork for the past sixteen years; horrid re-livings of that terrible day over and over again in her sleep. If it had remained on schedule tonight should be the last bad sleep before she would be able to even close her eyes without seeing his face. She missed Link, wondering what was keeping him so busy,` he was usually on her door step the morning after those wretched days she spent in her room. Zelda put on her light wrap deciding that she'd go to the market and see if he somehow got suckered into selling milk or something. She would be taking guards for sure this time. She'd just be a fool to repeat her folly for a third time.

"What do you think of that?" Link smiled as Zorek tried on the armor. "Cleans up good doesn't he Navi?" Link rolled his eyes when Navi didn't answer. "Now all we need is a helm and you'll be ready for the tournament tomorrow."

"I can pay for this you know." Zorek said with a glance to his belt.

"Nonsense!" Link said looking through the helms. "These prices are ridiculous, and people say Gerudos are thieves." He laughed and Zorek grinned. After paying the tab, Link had gathered up all the armor and started off. "I will be going back and bringing this stuff to the house, be sure to be back by sunset." Link turned and walked away only when he got a nod from Zorek who was scanning the market place.

Zorek walked on, frowning when he noticed that people seemed to hover around their wares when he passed by. Did they think he would steal their cheap bobbles? He had better things in mind, starting with finding a gift like his father had said. He tried to picture what might look good on her. She had blond hair, Hylian ears; she must have been very pretty if his father gave her a second glance. Something immediately caught his eye. He hurried over to the stall to see the glitter that had caught his eye was that of a necklace.

"Ah, the Gerudo has an eye for treasure." the old leathery man greeted with a smile. "I'll assure you boy everything here is the real deal and it isn't cheap, but surely someone like yourself should have no trouble paying for these wares."

"No, I can." he said making it clear he could pay for it. All the jewels were beautiful, each one a unique and colorful piece, all of which glistened in the sun and reflected beautiful colors. Zorek frowned; these would no doubt use up a good chunk of his money so he had to make the right choice. After several minutes of looking he selected a sapphire necklace, beaded with lapis and aquamarine. He smiled picturing what he had imagined his mother to look like only wearing the necklace. She'd definitely change him back after receiving such a nice gift.

"That will be a thousand three hundred rupees." he frowned seeing gold. "I can help you sort out the currency, Gerudo gold is worth a bit more than rupees which means you won't be losing as much." Zorek was a bit disappointed that it ended up costing so much, but he still had the money his father had given him to get him through the rest of the time here. "Thank you for your donation to the cause." the old man smiled as Zorek left quickly putting the necklace in the bag with what remained of his gold and fastened the strap to his belt. He grinned rather proud of his choice, Nabooru had taught him all about gems and where they looked good. He wished he could show her the nice necklace, but then she would get jealous and ask why he didn't buy her one.

The crowed was getting bigger and Zorek was almost knocked over by someone bumping into him. He felt for his money only to find that it was gone. His father had been right! It didn't matter about the money, but the necklace was in that bag. Zorek made a run for the shady figure who was shocked to see that he had been found out. The thief was a fast runner, knocking stuff over to block his path until he had finally reached a dead end. Zorek unsheathed his sword quite prepared to run the man through if he didn't give back his money and the necklace. Zorek felt the point of a sword against his back and turned to see three guards. "Okay boy nice and easy, lower your weapon."

"Whatever for?! This rat stole my money!" Zorek tried to say but was grabbed by the two guards one guard's grappling was pulling at the tie of Zorek's desert hood and was going to pull it off. Zorek thought back to everything he had ever learned about fighting determined not to let them get his hood off. He felt his blood rise when he saw the thief chuckle and run off. Zorek kicked hard and struck on guard in the chin with his elbow. He was almost free when he felt something strike him on the head and everything went black.

Zelda smiled happy to be out of the castle and even happier that all those bad dreams were almost gone then she would sleep like a baby. Zelda had decided to take Captain Rorenek and another guard and just for her own ego she decided to walk through the back alley just in case to show that she wasn't as easy to catch off guard now. She noticed Rorenek found it to be quite amusing. She had to live again, sixteen years had passed and everyone still stopped all laughter and merriment the moment she walked in a room. They kept her prisoner, feeling pity for her, the commoners didn't have a clue they just assumed a friend died or something. It didn't matter the tournament was tomorrow and she was going to put on her best smile and get through it.

"What's that?" Captain Rorenek asked seeing people scatter and heard what appeared to be a fight. "Stay back princess." He said warningly readying his sword. Zelda struggled to glance over his shoulder to see three guards grapple with a boy. _How awful! Surely he couldn't have done anything that would merit such rough treatment._ The boy began to fight like a wild thing and had almost gotten free when a fourth soldier struck him in the head with the back of his spear. Zelda put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp as the boy went down and the guards dragged him off. Rorenek lowered his sword and turned back around to see that Zelda was quite distraught about the shameful scene and had offered to go to the prison and see how the boy was doing.

"Yes please do. I will head back to the castle in the mean time. Those guards are so heavy handed, I hope they didn't hurt him." she said softly wishing she had gotten to see who he was, she was going to be sure to get the whole story about this.

**A/N: well here it is and maybe I will post more later hmm…I will be posting my second series in parts like this once this series is done. Sorry about the length.**


	12. The Thief and the Necklace

**Well for those who did not read my Dear Diary fic. My computer got a virus and I am no longer able to type any of the fics. I had some free time at the library today so I decided to edit and post this chapter, so enjoy, no telling when this will get fixed.**

Zorek groaned as he struggled to make the room stop spinning. Despite the throbbing of his head and the fact that the room looked blurry there was only one thought going through his mind after being taken out by three middle aged Hylians, his father was going to kill him. There was no way he'd live this down if he ever got out of here. He could have struck that one guy in the gut and pulled free then but like a fool he was too busy trying to protect his secret and was knocked out. He shivered looking around to find himself on a cold damp floor in a dungeon somewhere, a lone guard lounging back in the chair at the center of the large room. If he could get out he'd have no problem taking down that drunken guard, he'd be sure to at least get a laugh from his father when he told him the Queen's forces were a bunch of bumbling drunks. Zorek was snapped back to reality by a chilling wave making its way up his body. It was way too cold in here.

"He's still not back Navi." Link paced, his voice starting to show worry. "Stop eating! We wait for guests before we eat."

"He probably just ran back to whatever desert crevice he crawled out from under-"

"Not without his stuff! Come here." He snatched her up by her wings. "We are going to go look for him." Link and the very unhappy Navi made their way through the dark empty streets, guided by Navi's light and protected by Link's sword. Link saw an old vender packing up shop. "Where did the blue necklace go?" he asked greeting the man.

"I'll have you know a little Gerudo boy got it off me just today and he paid full prices how about that; a Gerudo with some taste and respect for treasure."

"All Gerudos respect the value of treasure. Did you see which way he went after?"

"Oh around there like he was heading back for the houses and then the crowed got too thick to follow." the old man pointed.

Link wandered off around the back alleys to find a gaunt man hunched over his spoils. Link's eyes widened, he recognized that symbol on the bag. He hurled his blade at the man missing him by inches and making him yelp and fall back. "And since when did you start using Gerudo gold as currency?" He sneered snatching the bag up and opened it to find some gold and the necklace somewhat dirty from the thief's grimy hands handling it.

"I found it it's mine!" He snarled charging at Link only to run into the warrior's fist knocking the lights out of him.

"Now where is the person you took this from?!" Link growled slamming him against the wall. The thief simply laughed at this.

"You should have seen it! I took his purse and the boy was right on my heels. He had me cornered in an alley and was going to get me good but our dull witted princess's guards came to my rescue attacking him and bashing his head in then dragging him off like a criminal." he laughed until tears came to his eyes. "That boy is probably rotting in prison with no hope of anyone letting him out any time soon."

"Oh he was until I got your confession." Link answered dully giving the thief one more good slam into the wall before dragging him off towards the castle town dungeon.

Zorek was almost done sharpening the shiv he was going to use to pick the lock when he heard the dungeon doors slam open. "Link! What are you doing here?" the guard asked quickly sitting up like he wasn't dozing off.

"I came to make an exchange, it seems you and the other guards grabbed the wrong thief." And with that he hurled the gaunt man at the guard's feet.

"That can't be right he had that man cornered and was going to steal his money."

"You mean steal his money back have a look." he tossed the guard the purse and the guard's eyes widened when he saw it was Gerudo right down to the type of leather used to make the purse.

"Now I believe you and your men owe Zorek an apology."

Captain Rorenek had been kept later than he had liked fixing things up for the tournament a bit ashamed that he gotten sucked into the process before fulfilling the princess's wishes to check up on the boy. He entered the dungeon to find another captain who he had recognized from one of the strongholds outside of Hyrule coming right towards him.

"What's the meaning of this?! I got word your men bashed in a boy for trying to get his money back!" man bellowed.

"My men? I am captain of the Shekiah I am not responsible for the guards outside the castle."

"Well then maybe you should have a word or two with that barbaric princess of yours. The guards said they were told not to trust Gerudos so they go attacking them if they do the slightest thing out of line?! Your princess is a-" the man was stopped by Rorenek grabbing his by the throat and bashing him into the wall.

"How dare you! The princess had witnessed the event and was horrified by those brutes mistreatment of the boy and sent me to check up on him the moment he was dragged off. How dare you conniving cur! I have a mind to cut that tongue out of your wretched mouth right not for your vile spewing!" Rorenek paused dropping the man who slid to the floor gasping and coughing as he came to the realization of what all of it finally meant. "Where is he?! Tell me right now!" he grabbed him by the collar.

"The guard said Link brought in the real thief, he left about an hour ago with the boy." the man gasped and slumped over as Rorenek ran out of the dungeon. Rorenek ran at full speed trying to figure out what to do should he tell her? He should probably consult with Impa first, but if the belief that the Gerudo tribe only produced one boy every hundred years, then it would mean that Zelda's son was in the city!


	13. Tournament

"Well well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Link grinned in approval of Zelda and her new dress as she took his arm blushing over this compliment.

"You as well, I almost wish the kingdom was in peril if not to see you in those handsome green garbs instead of your smelly farm hand attire." Zelda brushed off her new dress as the two walked up the steps of the balcony.

"All rise for her royal highness princess Zelda." The announcer boomed and the crowed stood as Link shrunk back into the shadows and Zelda stepped forward.

"Welcome all, I am proud to present to you our twenty fifth tournament." she saluted and the crowd roared in approval. "I now call the tournament to begin!" Zelda returned to her seat at her private booth where Link was already making himself comfortable. "So have anyone in mind?" she asked glancing as the competitors stepped into the arena like field.

"I have a feeling I might know who will win."

"Oh really and the fact that my captain has entered for good show made no never mind to you?" she frowned when Link simply shaked his head and pulled his childlike advance of pretending to stretch as an excuse to put an arm around her but she didn't mind that much after all these years. She leaned against him and watched the contestants enter the field.

Zorek looked up at the thousands of screaming people gathered all to see him. Well to see everyone but him included in that group of everyone and therefore to see him. His vision was blocked a great deal by his helm but he couldn't take it off, it was the only thing hiding his secret. He had tried to put his desert hood on first but the helm wouldn't fit with it.

Each competitor was called forward by name such as Cor of the Gorons and there was even a man from the queen's personal guard, but Zorek made sure he was called as he had written down on the entrance sheet "Zorek." just Zorek. He liked the sound of them cheering for him when he entered and he found he liked it even more through each round though he came in second to the queen's guard. Zorek's arm hurt from the spear throw but it was worth throwing his arm out because he saw the look of awe in the queen's face at how far his spear went. Zorek grinned his triumph as he was announced as moving to the final round and that a break was being called.

"Ha ha! And I thought you were all talk!" Link beamed as Zorek took off his gauntlets to let some air into his armor knowing he couldn't take off his helmet.

"Sorry if I am making competition for you I saw your lady eyeing me. What the Din are you wearing?! Is this the legendary armor you went on about?! You're wearing a dress!" he joked and Link joined in,

"I think you're a little young for her and if this is a dress than all the ladies must be crazy for cross dressers!" Link laughed and Navi groaned in annoyance. "You better not go stealing my girl after you win! You're such a charmer as is to hear the girls in the stands go on about you!" Link sobered up. "Well looks like you better get back out there. Good luck, not that you will need it."

"Link I'm worried about him." Zelda frowned as the boy went back on the field. "Rorenek is such a large man what if the boy gets hurt?"

"Zorek is a man in his tribe-"

"Tribe?" she pressed not sure if she had heard right.

"Link!" Impa said bursting in. "Just the fellow I wanted to see! Come here." Link tried to object but was dragged out by Impa before he could even answer Zelda.

Zorek sighed as the warrior took his place opposite. "I'm not going to make this easy for you boy."

"I'd be a fool to think someone like you would." Zorek clenched his jaw as the gong sounded and both charged, swords connected and fists flew as the fight heated up. Zorek was doubled over when Rorenek's armored fist connected and dented the boy's armor. Zorek used this to get his dual sword to connect and open a cut on Rorenek's side making the man wince.

"So Link how old is he?" Impa asked putting her arm around him this actually keeping him from going anywhere. Until they were sure right down to the ears she would not risk anything being found out by Zelda, she would be heartbroken if it was all a misunderstanding.

"He's sixteen."

"And has he been to the Gerudo training grounds yet."

"No but-" he was almost knocked over when Impa exploded out of her seat.

"Don't go anywhere!" Impa ran off as fast as she could almost falling over the railing as she slammed into it. "RORENEK!" She screamed her voice just audible enough above the roaring crowds to make the man look up from the dead lock. "STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP! DON'T ANGER HIM! HE ISN'T DEVELOPED!"

Zorek had to meet the queen he couldn't lose this man! _He is too strong..this guy is too strong! I'm not going to lose not now! Not after all I had to do to get here. I can't fail. I won't! I won't let all those people be right about me! _Zorek felt rage burn through his veins and power start to surge to his sword. The Queen's soldier was hurled back into a wall as the wild power burst and crackled around him. Rorenek raised both hands immediately in surrender and the gong sounded the winner. No one had seemed to notice the magic and assumed the boy alone threw him clear and roared in applause.

"Rorenek!" Impa cried running to him. "Are you okay?!"

Rorenek groaned unable to lift his head. "Did…did anyone see it?"

"No, as far as we know no one saw, dear goddess let's get you to a bed. I'm not sure why-!" Impa was growling. Rorenek was lucky to be alive. Usually when a Gerudo with magic turns sixteen they are made to go into the Gerudo training grounds to safely break and harness their magic. With two bearers of the triforce as parents magic was inevitable for the boy. That was only a tiny break in his magic, the Gerudo youths are pushed to their extremes in the training grounds making them turn to their survival instincts, draining them until they unleash a full burst of power and their magic balances itself out. Zorek hadn't done that apparently. They needed to take care not to anger or frighten him or there would be hell to pay for them all.

Ganondorf swayed rolling his eyes as the babe in his arms snored softly. Nabooru burst in but was stopped immediately by a hateful warning glare that promised he wouldn't think twice about slitting her throat if she woke the baby he had just spent hours lulling to sleep. She bit her lip pointing with wide gesture to the door behind her. She ran up grabbed the babe and fled just as a screaming girl came running into the throne room her tears leaving a trail as she dove into his lap. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" The little girl screamed rubbing her face on his shoulder and jumping. "Where's Zorie?! Zorie said he would play with me! Where is he?! Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!"

Ganondorf groaned. Apparently Zorek had charmed quite a few of the babies in the tribe. He found out as soon as Zorek left that the boy had been regularly going to the baby barracks because one baby refused to go to sleep unless Zorek put it to bed and his mother after having been unsuccessful at getting the babe to sleep brought it to him and that has been what had occupied most of his day, caring for the half dozen little girls that had fallen in love with that silly son of his. He chuckled remembering Sentrial couldn't be brought near him because he wouldn't be able to get her off him and she would throw a fit if he had to leave to go take care of all the other Gerudos. Once Zorek was born though she wasn't as bad. "Zorek went into town-"

"Yucky! Why does Zorie want to play with smelly long eared people when he could be playing with me?!" she stomped her little dirt covered bare foot on his knee.

"I couldn't say. But why don't you go get all your toys ready so Zorek can play with you as soon as he gets home." Ganondorf grinned tiredly as the girl squealed and ran off. He envied fathers who only had one kid to worry about. It didn't matter the boy said he would be gone for about a week which meant he would be home any day now. The annoyingly weak father in him would have liked it better if Zorek hadn't left at all. Life was far too dull without him in it.

**A/N the moment you all have been waiting for is next chapter! BUT be warned climax is coming and this is what the old texts describe as a romance. Divine intervention hint hint so don't get bummed. Wow we are coming near the end people…go figure.  
**


	14. Twice Fallen

**A/N: Read my A/N or die! There are a few things you need to know before reading this. 1) I am a happy ending person. 2) this isn't the last you see of the two of them 3) There will be blood gore and language in this. Without further ado (btw this is the most epic cliff hanger ever and my comp is broken you are going to hate me lol) Read on and don't stop you are in for an epic final battle between Zorek and-err spoiler but it is awesome.**

Zelda stared wistfully at the boy as he ate his food with much greed. Shoulder length blond hair remained just high enough that the boy wasn't getting food in it as he ate with such a hunger that Zelda smiled remembering a certain someone who had also ate with such greed. She refused to tell anyone but she had named her baby. Over the months he began to grow on her, she had named him Valor in hope that he would one day be a glorious savor to the wretches and fallen of the world, a silly girlish dream but he ate with much of the same mannerisms as Valor. Baby Valor would eat and tear at her flesh with such strength she would stop feeding him and look down at him wondering if he was trying to tear her breast off. The baby would pause and eat slowly and watch her until she looked away and then resume his ravenous eating as if she didn't know he was gorging just because she wasn't looking. Her smile faded thinking of her baby now. Her little Valor probably had a brutish name and a brutish temper, he was probably killing some poor animal right now and pretending it was her, hating her for abandoning him.

Zelda looked back at the boy who paused and looked up at her his icy blue eyes meeting hers and she continued to eat. It wasn't Valor; he was just an average boy with an appetite. "How has your stay in our town been boy?" Zelda asked and the boy looked up.

"Fine." He said and started to eat again.

_Talkative isn't he?_ Zelda thought with a frown. "What was your favorite part of the event? I saw you threw the spear really well, is the spear a primary weapon for you?"

"I liked throwing spears and yes." He said. Zelda slumped knowing she would not get anything else from the boy she returned to eating. She felt a deep emptiness and the sudden knowledge that the time to die had come. She had to give her kingdom an heir and her time was running out. She wasn't even going to consider the possibility of living. Valor's birth had been successful only because of the grace of the goddess no Zelda had ever lived through two births.

Zorek looked up to see Zelda deep in thought; _can't people eat and not think?_ Eating was intended to gain sustenance not to think yourself to death, that's what his father had told him anyways. He looked closer at her and she had a weary and sad look on her face. That face he recognized, the sad look and feeling of loneliness he knew. He frowned not remembering and looking down catching his reflection in his water. He slowly pulled his glass closer the frown that masked his face was mirrored in two places. One in his glass…and another in the princess. Perfect matches… it only took a second or two to realize he didn't have to ask for records to find his mother …she was sitting right in front of him!

He gasped softly when he saw the shadows reflected that sunset was coming. _"Remember boy this potion will work until sunset at which point you better make a run for it." _The old potion hag's voice sounded in his head. He had drank the illusionary potion early however to see if it worked and had less time than that. He stood and gave a parting bow.

"Are you leaving so soon?" she asked with a frown liking the reminiscing about her child that seemed to take over with his company. At his nod she stood. "Please...allow me to walk you out." Both left through the door through the garden down the path to reach the gate. She however walked slowly, not wanting him to leave for some reason.

Zorek bit his lip when he saw the fair skin of his hand begin to darken and take on its Gerudo shade. He slowed his pace and walked behind her, not thinking it wise to run off, after all the gate was the only way out. He pulled up his sleeve to see his arm had already taken to its normal color. "Are you really a sorceress?" he asked softly and she looked up not back.

"No" she said not thinking about the question.

"Then how did you do this to me?"

"Do what?" She looked back and her heart stopped. _Valor…_ "What name did your father give you?" she asked softly.

"Didn't you name me? You seemed to have an easy enough time seducing my father with your magic."

Zelda smiled, her throat tightening. "Is that what they told you? You don't doubt your father's strength but you think a simple seventeen year old girl could wield such magic as to overpower his mind? I needed nothing but strength but lacked it. Thank your father for how you look boy not me." Her vision blurred as tears took over and turned her back to him. She had never wanted to see him again, afraid of having to face him.

Guard after guard fell to the blade of the lone shadow that made its way throughout the garden seeking blood.

Impa walked out of the castle taking in the air. _Where was Zelda? _She knew that boy had to be her son, she had not figured out yet how he looked like a normal Hylian. Impa gasped when a guard told her Zelda was walking him out. Away from all the guards he might hurt her. She ran for the garden path.

"He had an easy time raping me. Twice. People hated me for not killing you in the womb-"

"Then why didn't you?!" he snapped.

"Because the goddess has a purpose for everyone, spawn or not she has plans for you and to deprive her of her chosen to sate my fear of you would be unforgivable." She said her voice cracking.

Fear of him? He was a freak. He thought bitterly walking on and past her gasping as he was pulled back with a force which suddenly surrounded him with unfathomable warmth. She had grabbed hold of him and pulled him back into an embrace his back turned to her he felt a wet warmness as she buried her face in his shoulder and the tears bled through his clothes. He felt his cheeks color; he had never felt such warmth. He had never experienced anything like this. His father gave him choking hugs and Nabooru who he had always thought was his real mother hugged him in an embarrassing motherly way. This...this was so warm and soft. He closed his eyes never wanting it to stop. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you t-" he gasped as he felt himself being pushed forward and heard a nasty sound of the meeting of a weapon to flesh. He fell to the ground screaming as he saw her collapse a pike protruding through her stomach. Deep enough that if she hadn't pushed him forward it would have gone through him too. He felt tears cloud his eyes as he heard a shrieking laughter.

"The bitch is dead the bitch is dead ha ha ha the bitch is dead." He saw the very thief that had stole his money that day in the market singing his song and clapping his hands as he danced around. _Burn. Burn. I hate you. Burn_. Zorek thought and the thief screamed and fell as flames engulfed him and charred him alive. Zorek pulled out his sword and ran over to the burning flailing man. The man laughed as the fires settled and his burning rotting flesh took a stench that made Zorek want to puke. "ha…ha…ha…the…the bitch is dead."

"Bastard!" Zorek snarled.

"Ha…ha..ha.. she should have killed….you…in the womb… then we would….have…forgiven her..the bitch is dead..ha ha…ha…" he laughed and spit blood in Zorek's face and blood splattered all over the boy's face. "The bitch is-" he was cut off by Zorek ripping his blade across the man's throat. Zorek stabbed the man, once, twice, stabbing into his stomach and ripping it free, over and over again. He cried as he hacked the man apart, blood splattering everywhere. The man was twisted mangled and was no longer able to be recognized by anyone. Zorek ran to his mother who smiled and reached a bloody hand up and caressed his cheek. Zorek pressed it against his face crying as he felt the life leave it and it went slack. Zorek pulled the pike from her and hurled it at the thief, it bouncing off the wall and shattering to bits. He picked her up feeling power surge inside of him.

Impa made it to the path tripping over something and screamed when she saw that it was a mangled body. She saw a lone figure holding the princess who lay slack in his arms. She felt rage surge up inside her as she ran toward the boy sword in hand prepared to strike. A golden purple magic surged around the boy forming a vortex that took to the sky and hurled her back.

Zorek entered the spirit temple not even caring that the power had transported him miles to the place he wanted to go. She wasn't dead at least not for long…he would revive her. He placed her down in the center of the room and washed his hands. His grandmothers had taught him how to revive animals how different were humans? He scooped a handful of her blood and drew the crest in her ring on the floor and placed her on top of it. The soft spells left his lips focusing on finding her spirit in the nether he closed his eyes.

"You know Zorek should have been back days ago." Koumae said pouring tea for her and her sister. "Ganondorf does nothing but pace and wait for the boy."

"He'll be back-" both paused seeing the sealed vase that kept the phantom in it begin to shake. "CATCH IT!" Kotake cried both diving forward just missing the vase. They gasped as it shattered to bits and the phantom emerged, its claws stretching and its fangs dripping as it stared towards the spirit temple and flew out the window. Both witches mounted their broom sticks and flew off.

"Ganondorf!" Koumae cried and Ganondorf gasped and dove out of the way taking Nabooru to the ground with him as the spirit swooped past them. "It's heading towards the spirit temple! We must stop it!" Nabooru ran beside Ganondorf as he raced towards the desert wasteland. She jumped on his back and began to call out spells that would create foot holds to keep him from sinking in the sand as he raced alongside his mothers towards the temple.

Zorek opened his eyes feeling a spirit approach. He grinned, in only a matter of time his mother would return to him. He gasped as a black wraith rose out of the blood crest. Its toothy maw dripping and its claws shot out and grew to the size of the boy's arms. It laughed and launched itself at the boy. Zorek cried out as it flew through him.

Ganondorf, Nabooru, and his grandmothers were close to reaching the wraith. "It's too fast." Nabooru gasped for breath and returned to making foot holds for Ganondorf who was sweat soaked. The wraith flew into the temple after which a scream was heard within. All of them were quick to pick up pace and Ganondorf gave one last push and used his shoulder to bust the door down. Everyone entered the temple gasping and panting. "Is anyone there?" Nabooru asked getting off Ganondorf's back, her voice shaky from exertion. Nabooru walked up the stairs as the others looked around, she looked over in the corner and put her hands over her mouth as a scream escaped her throat. Ganondorf and the others rushed over all were speechless at the gruesome tableau set out before them. A woman laid face face up in a symbol made of blood and a boy lay face down drenched in blood from head to foot.

Ganondorf let out a strangled cry and ran to the boy and turned him over. "No…goddess no…Zorek." He whispered burying his face in the boy's chest, and closed the boy's eyes running his fingers through the tangled mass of blond. No breath…. No response…no life… the boy was dead.

**A/N: Not a dry eye in the house. I'm a happy ending girl you will be disappointed if you stop now**


End file.
